Jack rabbit
by Zafkiel55
Summary: Ruby has a crush on a girl she has never met. What would she do after she finds out about her true feelings for Velvet and what will happen after she confesses her new found feelings to her. rated M for huge Lemons on upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY was having lunch with JNPR for the first time since initiation. Nora was telling a story about a dream she had to the entire table.

"There we were, in the middle of the night." Nora had started

"It was day." Ren had corrected

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a butt load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

Ren sighs "She has been having this recurrent dream for nearly a month now."

Soon after Nora had finished her story the attention of both teams was drawn to Cardin Winchester bullying a female faunus.

"Owww, that hurts!" The faunas with the Australian accent cried out while Cardin pulled on her rabbit ears. "Please stop." After Carding had proved the point he made to his friend that her rabbit ears were real he let go and she walked away.

Ruby, who had never seen the girl before felt a warm feeling on her heart and started to blush a little although not enough for anyone at the table to notice. She then shifted her gaze to Cardin Winchester and she was overwhelmed with a massive amount of rage and again it didn't show enough for anyone at her table to notice. It was at this moment that Ruby felt something she had never felt before and she had no idea what it was, so she decided to ignore it for now thinking it was nothing to worry about.

Team RWBY was finally finished with their classes and now they were getting ready to go to sleep. Ruby however started thinking about what happened at lunch that day and was debating whether or not she should tell Yang about it. She kept thinking until she finally gave in and decided to ask her after her other two teammates had gone to sleep. She went over to her and got onto her bed.

"huh? Oh Ruby, what's wrong? You never come over to my bed for anything unless it's important." Yang asked, a little confused as to why her sister was at her bed.

"Well, I sort of have to ask you something." Ruby said feeling calm because she did not know what was truly happening.

"Ok, shoot."

"What does it mean when I see a person and my chest starts to feel really warm and my cheeks feel warm as well?"

Yang blinked a few times surprised that her sister had come to the point she was afraid of the most. She sighed. "Well basically it means that you like them."

"Like a friend? But how come I don't feel the same way with everyone else."

"Ruby I meant that you… you…"

"I what Yang?"

"That you have a crush on the person." Blake had said startling both sisters.

"Blake? I thought you were sleeping." Yang had said.

"I was, until Ruby there started climbing up to your bunk and so I felt like something was going on so I decided to listen as to what was truly happening."

"But wait? What does she mean I have a crush?" Ruby asked even more confused than before.

"Ughhhhh, seriously? It means that you want the person to be your significant other, to go on dates, to do romantic things together. Now CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY! SOME OF US ACTUALLY CARE TO MAKE IT TO CLASS ON TIME!" Weiss had said a little angry to be awaken from her slumber.

"Jeeeezzzz, princess calm down." Yang said

"Oh, i-im sorry Weiss."

"Whatever." Weiss said one last time before going back to sleep.

"Ok Ruby, we will continue this tomorrow." Yang said.

"Ok." Ruby leapt from Yangs' bunk and made it over to her bed. "Goodnight team RWBY."

"Night, sis."

"Night Ruby."

AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY RARE SHIP OF RUBY AND VELVET. I WILL BE POSTING MORE AS OFTEN AS I CAN AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME I AM REALLY NEW AT THIS WHOLE FANFIC THING SO NO CRITICS. ANYWAYS LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning team RWBY had woken up to their alarm. They took turns in using the shower to get ready for class. Weiss went in first.

"So sis, who is the guy?" Yang asked.

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused as to what Yang meant by what she said.

"Who is the guy that you have a crush on?" Blake clarified for Ruby.

"Oh, ummmm… uh…" Ruby started to get nervous "_what do I tell them? If I say the truth they are going to think I am weird right? But I am their leader and I can't lie to them because if I do what kind of leader would that make me? What do I do? What do I do?"_ Ruby thought to herself nervously

"Ruby come on I won't tell him. You can trust your sister." Yang said

"Ummm, w-well you see… how do I put this?"

"Ruby you can trust your teammates." Blake added.

"uh-uh."

"Come on Ruby." Yang pleaded.

"I-its not a guy!" Ruby finally gave in and blurted it out.

Yang blinked a few times, Blakes' eyes grew wide, and Weiss popped her head out of the bathroom door.

"What did you just say?" Weiss asked.

"W-well, I sort of got the feelings after I ummm, saw that bunny girl." Ruby said nervously while blushing a little.

"Velvet?" Blake asked.

"Is that her name?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she is in my history class with Professor Oobleck."

"I guess, you guys think I am weird right?"

"Well to be honest it is sort of normal." Blake had said.

"Yeah Rubes, this is nothing to be ashamed of. You like somebody and that is all that matters."

"Well, that is enough curiosity for today." Weiss said before closing the door of the bathroom back shut.

"But, what do I do now?"

"Well, by my experience you should tell her Rubes."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? She doesn't even know me."

"Then get her to know you. She is a very nice person although she is a little shy. Just talk to her first and become her friend then when you think the time is right tell her how you feel." Blake said.

"T-thanks Blake I will do just that." Ruby said

"Wow Blake, how many crushes have you had?" Yang asked.

"None."

"Then how do you know so much about these things?" Yang asked with a huge smirk on her face.

"N-no reason." Blake furiously blushed at Yangs' comment and hoped that Yang doesn't find out her secret.

Weiss finally finished her shower and Blake quickly went in before Yang or Ruby could call it. After Blake was Ruby using her Semblance to take the lead and go in before Yang. When they finished they made their way to their classes. When they made it to lunch they sat at their tables like usual and Velvet came over to their table.

"H-hey, a-are you Blake by any chance?" Velvet asked Blake.

"Yeah, why?"

"C-could I speak to you privately for a moment."

"S-sure." Blake got up and went with Velvet to a place where they knew they couldn't be heard. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your ears."

"W-what?"

"You are a faunus, yes?"

"H-how did you-"

"Blake I am a faunus as well and you know we have a great sense of smell… also I caught a glimpse of your bow wiggling slightly. It was hardly noticeable but I managed to see it."

"Is that all."

"Actually no I want to know why haven't you told your team yet."

"I-its complicated."

"Oh, I see."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise. Also, what is that little red hooded girl's name?"

"Who, Ruby? What about her?"

"I sort of noticed her cheeks slightly turn redder at the mention of your name. I know it is none of my business but I think she might like you."

"I… will keep that in mind." They walked back to their table where Nora was telling yet another ridiculous story this time of something about a dragon. Blake sat next to Ruby who looked worried of what they might have talked about.

"So… ummm. What did you guys talk about?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I will tell you later." Blake said.

After finishing their classes they made it back to their dorm.

"You need to talk to her now." Was the first thing Blake said to Ruby once they had closed the door to their dorm.

"W-what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Velvet thinks you like me because she caught a glimpse of you blushing."

"W-what!? She saw that!?"

"Apparently, she has a really good eyesight."

"W-what do I do now?"

"Talk to her."

"But how."

"I got it." Yang joined in. "Tomorrow, we have no classes so you can ask her on a date."

"Yang, no." Blake said.

"What, why?" Yang asked.

"Because we don't know if she is straight or not you dunce." Weiss added.

"Oh, right." Yang said. "Well, what can we do?"

"I have an idea." Blake said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"She gave me her contact during professor Ooblecks class."

"Hey, Blake stop stealing Rubes girl, she called dibs first." Yang said.

"Yang… shut, up." Blake said annoyed by the blonde "Anyways, I can contact her saying where you want to meet her and you can talk to her there."

"O-ok" Ruby said.

"Ok, good I will tell her to see you at the front gate."

"Thanks, Blake."

"No problem."

"HOLY SHIT NO WAY!" All of team RWBY turned to a really exited Yang.

"What is wrong Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I finally figured out how Blake is so good with romance." Yang was holding a book titled _"Ninja's of love."_

Weiss snatched it from Yang's hands and started to skim it. "Wow Blake, I didn't know you read such lewd things." Weiss said.

"Care to explain Blakey?" Yang asked with a huge smirk.

"Well…. Shit."

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DECIDED TO GIVE THE PEOPLE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I LOVE HOW MUCH SUPPORT I HAVE BEEN GETTING ALREADY. HOPE I CAN KEEP MY READERS SATISFIED AND AGAIN LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby, wake up. Wake up Ruby. Ruby!" Blake had been trying to wake Ruby up for the past 5 minutes but without any success. At this point she didn't even know if she was faking just because she was nervous about her meeting with Velvet. She sighed "Yang can you help me."

"Easily." Yang walked over to the kitchen.

"Where are you going? You are supposed to wake Ru-" Weiss saw that Yang was shaking a box of cookies around. "Where did you get the cookies?" she asked Yang

"Oh, Ruby has a secret stash of them. She also-"

"YAAAAAAAANNNNNNNG! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES!" Ruby woke up immediately at the mention of her cookies being in Yang's possession and snatched her box of cookies back in a flash.

"See, I got her up for you Blake."

"I guess that works." Blake said.

"Seriously? Cookies?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Ruby is sort of addicted to them. So whatever you do, do not under any circumstances eat them in front of her… or at all… I learned that the hard way."

"What could she possibly do that is so bad?" Blake asked unable to believe that the lovable cute little leader could ever cause any harm to another human being.

"Well… you see… she sort of… gets really scary when she is truly angry… and when she has her hood on….you better run."

"Ok then. Anyways Ruby you have to get ready to meet Velvet in front of the school."

"Actually I sort of need to study for an upcoming test so I can't go, hehe."

"Since when do you ever study?" Weiss asked.

"Since. Today?"

"What class then?" Weiss pressured.

"Ummmm, P-ports?"

"We don't have a test in his class Ruby."

Blake sighed at Ruby's failed attempt to get out of the situation. "Come on you have to clear this up. I don't want to have to go through people thinking that I should ask you out because you 'like me' no offense your cute but not my type."

"Does this mean you like girls too?" Yang implied.

"Yang… shut… up" Blake looked furiously at Yang's direction

"I didn't hear a no." Yang mumbled not loud enough that anyone could catch it

"But, what if she doesn't like me?" Ruby asked a little sad at the thought.

"She could still be your friend don't worry Ruby it will be fine."

"…ok… I will get ready." Ruby slowly made her way to her dresser and picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom.

At the corner of her eye Yang saw Weiss about to take a bite out of Ruby's cookies.

"NOOOOOO!" She snatched it out of Weiss's hand "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" Yang yelled.

"What is the big deal? She can't be that scary."

"Ok princess here is what is going to happen, if you want to see that sides of Ruby then go ahead but not today. We don't want her to creep out that bunny chick, and when you are about to do it, please warn me so I don't have to be in the same room once she goes total psychopath on you."

"Fine."

**In Team CFVY's room:**

Velvet was pacing back and forth in her room. Fox and Yatsuhashi went out to do something beyond Velvets knowledge and so Velvet was talking to Coco about her worries.

"Seriously Velvet stop worrying so much." Coco said.

"But how can I? I don't know if I should tell her?"

"You need to tell her or else this will just eat you up from the inside."

"But I don't think she likes me. She sort of blushed at the mention of Blake when I approached her table. I think she likes her and not me." Velvet said it with a sad tone while lowering her head to the ground.

"Talk to her about that too. You never know you might have jumped to conclusion a little too early so just go and talk to her."

"…"

Coco sighed "Velvet, if you keep going like this it's going to destroy you. It's better to tell her than to not tell her; I promise you it will be fine, you might even have her as a friend even if you can't date her."

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes I do, now go and get dressed so you can meet her at the front of the school."

"O-ok."

**At the front of the school:**

Ruby had been tapping her foot nervously just waiting for Velvet to show up show she can end this as fast as she can. Right behind a tree where Ruby couldn't see were her teammates spying on her to see the outcome of this event.

"She looks really worried. Do you think she can do it?" Blake asked.

"She will be fine; she is really strong with this sort of stuff. She can handle many things I can't believe it or not" Yang said

"Wow Yang, scared of Ruby and weaker as well; you are starting to make your sisters image that of an older person than you are." Weiss commented.

"Oh, shut it princess. Just remember you will be locked in a room by yourself with her, attempting a suicide act and even if you scream I am not going in there."

"Whatever."

"Guys, shhhh. There she is." Velvet had come out to meet Ruby equally nervous of the events that had been happening.

"Don't fail me now Velvet" A voice came from beside team RWBY. They shifted their gaze towards the tree and saw Coco also spying on Velvet.

"Ummmmm, who are you?" Weiss asked.

Coco shifted her gaze as well and saw the other members of team RWBY. She then rolled over to their tree so she could talk to them easier. "The name is Coco, I am Velvets team leader and the one who convinced her to come."

"But why are you here?" Weiss asked suspicious of why Velvets team leader is spying on her.

"Well Velvet has been going through the crush faze with that little girl over there and I have been trying to help her come clean… also she is really convinced that the girl has a crush on some other chick named Blake."

"Ummmm… that's me." Blake said

"Oh, well hi. Anyways why are you here and who are you guys?"

"I am Blake as you know already, this is Yang and that is the ice princess Weiss. As for why we are here, same reason as yours." Blake said introducing her other two teammates.

"Well nice to meet you guys. Anyways we should start trying to pay attention to those two over there."

"U-ummm, I s-sort of have to talk to you about something." Ruby said. She was so nervous about the entire thing she could feel her heart about to pop out of her chest.

"I-I-I do too. But you first." Velvet said feeling just as nervous as Ruby was if not more.

"W-well, Blake told me about how you think I like her and everything, but I just wanted to say that she isn't the one that I like."

"Oh, but then why did you blush once I came over to your table and mentioned her name?"

"Well, i sort of did not know you were there until you started to talk, and so I might have blushed at the sound of your voice."

"But, why?"

"I sort likeyoumaybejustalittlebitsopleasedontfreakoutandnotbemyfirendbecauseithinkyouarereallycuteespeciallythosebunnyearsandireallywanttotouchthemandokthatmighthavesoundedcreepybutijustwantedtosaythatiwanttogooutwithyou." Ruby rushed the words so fast no one in the world could decipher what she had said and so that left Velvet confused.

"Ummm, what?"

"Please, don't hate me."

"For w-what, I don't even know what you said."

"I-I-I, you know I want you to tell me what you wanted to say, because you know you haven't talked as much, hehe."

"W-well, I sort of wanted to tell you that I like you, a little?"

"Oh, you mean as a friend don't you."

"No, I mean yes, I mean ooooooohhhhhh why is this so hard."

"What is?" At this point both were blushing completely red.

"I would like to, to umm."

"I WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Ruby spat out and she clasped her hands onto her mouth knowing what she just yelled to Velvet.

"You, you do?"

"Y-yeah I think you're really pretty, your bunny ears are really cute as well, and so I sort of had a crush on you."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I will go out with you." Ruby's heart felt warm and she was completely overwhelmed with joy at the sound of Velvets answer and so she jumped on to her to give her a hug but Velvet was caught off guard and so they fell to the ground.

"Oh, uh sorry."

"Not its fine." They noticed how close their faces were to each other. They looked into each other eyes and they started closing the gap.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" they heard the familiar voices of Team CRDL and so they rushed back up. "Oh, look if it isn't the freak from the lunch table."

"Hey, shut it!" Ruby said a little angry.

"No one was talking to you bitch." At this comment Yang's eyes flared red and she started to catch on fire.

"Yang calm down, don't do this now." Blake tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"Hey don't say that to her." Velvet yelled back.

"Or what? You are going to eat my vegetables?" Cardin mocked. This was the last straw and Coco made her way out of hiding.

"Hey what are you doing?" Weiss asked. "It isn't worth it."

"It is for me." Coco said coldly and made her way to Cardin. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Carding turned around to see Coco with a furious look. "Who are you? Chocolate cake?" he said. Soon he was met with a big kick to the dick. Cardin felt the excruciating pain and fell to his knees.

"You better watch what you say to those two, because I will find you and each time the beating will come worse than the last." Coco said before swinging her purse on the side of Cardin's head sending him flying and knocking down a few trees in his path. She then looked at the shocked teammates of Carding and she transformed her weapon to its minigun form. "Am I clear with you guys as well or do I need another demonstration."

"No no we are clear just please don't hurt us." Rustle pleaded.

Coco reverted her weapon back "Good. Oh, hey Velvet. Nice job." Coco said before walking away.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked Velvet.

"My team leader." Velvet replied

"She looks scary."

"She is."

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE THIS ONE I MEAN COME ON. VELVET AND RUBY GOING OUT, CARDIN GETTING HIS ASS BEAT, I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF I RUINED YOUR MOMENT IN WITNESSING JACK RABBIT KISS BUT HEY I LIKE TO BE AN ASS SOMETIMES. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READY LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby and Velvet were both walking, hands intertwined behind Weiss, Yang, and Blake towards team RWBY's dorm. It was quiet, but it was a good quiet. After all that happened that day and all of the emotions they experienced they needed a break and so they just walked side by side letting the moment seep in as they felt each other's warm and soothing hand. They had finally reached Ruby's dorm.

"Well I believe I have to go." Velvet said a little sad that she had to leave.

"Awwwwwwww, but I don't want you to leave." Ruby said not wanting Velvet to go.

"I am truly sorry Ruby; I wish I could stay but if I don't make it to my dorm soon my entire team will destroy this school trying to find me."

"hehe, ok." Ruby gave Velvet a hug and a peck on the cheek, making them turn a crimson red. "Will I be able to see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yes most certainly." And with that Velvet left to her teammate's dorm and team RWBY went inside their dorm.

"I am really proud of you sis, you have your first ever girlfriend." Yang said

"T-thanks sis."

"Seriously I believe we are all proud of you." Blake said

"Even I am proud." Weiss added. "Oh hey Ruby, can I ask you something?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I have one of your cookies?" Weiss asked with a smirk directed at Yang. Yang grew with worry as to what Weiss has just done and so she made her way to the door to avoid the horror that was to come.

"Sure." Ruby said. Yang's eyes grew wide and she had total disbelief as to what she has just heard.

"Hold on, how does she get cute selfless Ruby but I don't?!"

"Because Yang she asked and you didn't." Ruby said.

"Well thank you Ruby." Weiss again smirked at Yang in victory and took a cookie from the box and ate it.

"Wow, I didn't know that's all it took to avoi-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruby asked Weiss coldly. Weiss was currently holding another cookie in her hand after eating one.

"I am having a cookie." Weiss said with a little shake to her voice after realizing the change in Ruby's mood.

"Oh, shit I am out of here, coming Blake?" Yang said in horror knowing well what was about to happen.

"Actually I think I will stay, I want to see how this goes." Blake said half worried and half interested in what was going to happen.

"Big mistake." Yang said before running out of the dorm.

"Weiss you only asked for one cookie, why the fuck do you have two?" Ruby said coldly while tilting her head to the right with dimmed eyes like she has just switched personalities.

"Well it's an expression Ruby you understand right?" Weiss said a little terrified at Ruby's change of tone.

"Ok, fuck this I am out. Have a nice funeral Weiss." Blake said also terrified at how Ruby was acting and she made her way out of the room.

"You will regret defying me Weiss. No one takes my cookies like that." Ruby had pulled up her hood and looked way creepier.

"U-ummm, Ruby please I didn't mean to I am really sorry I offended you but I didn't think you would take it so literally." Weiss was now backing up to a corner scared to death of the Ruby she has just unleashed.

"I, Always, take, my cookies, literally Weiss. You should watch for your actions next time."

"I-I-I will, I definitely will. I am so sorry Ruby."

Behind the door Yang was pacing back and forth "Well, I fucking warned her but she didn't listen, of course she didn't listen, stupid princess wants to always prove a point."

"I didn't really think that she would be that scary, I don't think I will be able to sleep today."

Back in the dorm Ruby was knelt down in front of Weiss. Her eyes seemed to glow red which made her more terrifying. "A-are we good Ruby?"

"Nope. You will face punishment just like everyone else who tries to steal my cookies." Ruby took out a little bottle containing a purple dust. "Do you know what this dust does Weiss?"

"R-ruby please no, don't do this I beg you."

"Strong hallucinations to whoever receives it, don't worry Weiss it will only last for thirty seconds." Ruby sprayed the dust on Weiss

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, she's fucked." Yang said.

"The hell is going on?" Blake asked.

"Ruby has a special dust that no one knows about except the ones who stole her cookies and people who work at dust companies of course. Purple dust, it causes strong hallucinations. Ruby has it set for thirty seconds of utter horror."

"Alright new rule, no fucking around with Ruby's cookies."

"You think!? I told you she is fucking scary."

"Thirty seconds have passed."

"Alright let's go in." They opened the door both not wanting to see what lied beyond it.

"Oh, hey guys." Ruby said in her regular tone from her bunk while Weiss was in a corner shaking.

"Is Weiss ok?" Blake asked.

"She will be fine, as long as she doesn't steal anymore of my cookies." Ruby said back in her bubbly self

"I p-p-p-promise I w-w-w-wont d-d-d-do that ever again." Weiss stood up shakily and made it over to her bunk. "G-g-g-goodnight guys." Weiss then attempted her best to fall asleep.

"Hey Ruby I got a question for you" Yang said.

"What?" Ruby asked

"When are you and Velvet having your first date?"

Ruby's eyes went wide as she realized that she had to plan out a date.

"Well, um…. I haven't really thought about it, hehe." Ruby said nervously

"Don't worry your big sis is here to save the day."

"Yang, she is not taking her to a bar." Blake said

"DAMMNIT!... well I am out of ideas." Yang said.

"I really am not the dating type so I really can't help. Sorry Ruby" Blake said

"I can." Weiss had said.

"You Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, I am a princess so I know how things should go. I can also pay for everything."

"Ummmm, Weiss is there a way you can make it you know… not royalty? "Yang asked.

"Oh, the simple set?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." Ruby said.

"No problem."

"Thanks for doing this Weiss even though I sort of scared you."

"Yeah, I just sort of think you guys look really cute."

"Awwwwww, the princess has a soft side." Yang teased

"Shut up… anyways here is the plan."

**AUTHORS NOTE: HERE YOU GUYS GO. NOW YOU GUYS KNOW NOT TO MESS WITH RUBY'S COOKIES. ANYWAYS I LEAVE THIS AS A CRHISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME SINCE I DIDN'T ACTUALLY PLAN ON HAVING THIS UP TODAY, BUT I DECIDED TO SPEND MY TIME TYPING ALL OF IT SO I CAN POST ITTODAY FOR YOU GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN. MERRY CHRISTMAS EEVERYON.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, ask her out on the date." Weiss commanded to Ruby.

"Sure… Oh fuck." Ruby said with a really nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong rubes, I barely hear you say stuff like that. You should watch your language." Yang said.

"I-I don't have her contact, what am I going to do now? I can't have a date with her if I can't ask her and-"

"Ruby calm down, I have her contact I can give it to you and you can message her." Blake caught her off.

"Oh, thanks Blake." Ruby dialed the numbers onto Blake's scroll and pressed call. She heard it ring a few times before somebody picked it up.

"Hello?" Ruby smiled at the sound of the all too familiar Australian accent that belonged to her significant other.

"Hey Velvet its Ruby, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tomorrow just you and me?"

"I would love to, where it will be at?" At this Ruby stopped and began to get nervous.

"Oh, ummm…. Hold on just a sec." She turned to her teammates and whispered loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough for Velvet to hear. "She is asking where is it going to be. What should I say?"

"Tell her it's a surprise." Weiss said.

"Oh, ok. It's a surprise." She said after turning back to the scroll where she was talking to Velvet."

"Ok… is there any requirements to the attire?" Velvet asked.

"N-not, really."

"At what time?"

"Ummmm… one sec." She turned to her teammates again.

"Nine o'clock." Weiss said knowing perfectly well what her leader was about to ask.

"Nine o'clock." Ruby said to Velvet.

"OK, where will I get picked up?"

"I can go over to your dorm and pick you up from there."

"OK, that sounds great. See you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye." Ruby hung up and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well that was nerve wracking."

"Ok, so right now we need to get you something to wear and we need to set up your reservations." Weiss said.

"I got the clothes done." Yang went over to a cabinet and took out a nice sleeveless crimson dress that is tied up from the neck and could extend all the way to Ruby's ankles.

"That looks really good Yang but unfortunately Ruby wants it simple. So you need a blouse and some jeans. Do you have any of that?" Weiss asked.

"Uhhhh, no." Ruby said.

"Ok, so we will need to take her shopping tomorrow in the morning." Weiss said.

"Well, for now let's get some sleep it's getting late. Night team" Ruby said before dashing to her bed and falling completely sound asleep.

They woke up the next morning and Yang and Weiss took Ruby shopping. They went around and bought more than one blouse and more than one pair of jeans for future dates that she might have. They made it to their dorm two hours before Ruby's date and they were having a small problem.

"Ruby you are not taking your cape!" Weiss yelled.

"It's a red hood and it's my date so I get to take it!" Ruby yelled back.

"You are ruining your attire with it!"

"I don't care!"

"What do you think Velvet would say!?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this Weiss!"

"Why shouldn't I!"

Ruby had enough of it and she walked over to her bunk and took out a vial from under her pillow. "Weiss you mention something about Velvet in any way that isn't positive…" Ruby put the vial on top of Weiss's study desk. "You know what will happen." Ruby's eyes began to dim and her voice sounded cold again indicating that she had switched to psycho Ruby.

Weiss looked at the vial. The terrible vial with the purple dust that had given her thirty seconds in hell was now on her study desk. She later looked up directly at Ruby. Those horrifying dim eyes, what once used to be shining silver became a morbid grey indicating that this was not something to push any further into.

Yang and Blake watched worried as a new trigger to Ruby's psychopathic alter ego had been revealed.

"Fine, you can keep the red hood." Weiss said in defeat, shivers running down her spine.

"Thank you." Ruby said her voice returning to normal while her eyes shined back to their regular silver color. She looked at the time and it was thirty minutes before she had her date with Velvet. "Ok, I will be heading out now. What is the restaurant again Weiss?"

"It's called moonlight. It's a new store that has just opened up and as soon as you walk in you will want to ask for the reservation with my last name." Weiss said.

"Ok, so I ask for reservation booked by Schnee?" Ruby asked trying to confirm all of the information so she doesn't mess it up.

"Yep." Weiss said.

"Ok, see you guys later." Ruby made her way to the door.

"By sis, good luck." Yang said.

"Yeah, have fun Ruby." Blake also said.

"Thanks guys, see you." Ruby went out and closed the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence in team RWBY's dorm as each of the new what the others were thinking. Blake finally decided to say it out loud.

"Wanna spy on the cute couple again?" She asked.

"Hell yes!" Both Weiss and Yang said in unison.

**Team CFVY's dorm:**

Velvet was pacing back and forth again in her dorm.

"Velvet seriously again?" Coco asked.

"I can't help it I am afraid I will mess up somehow." Velvet said.

"Don't worry about it you will be fine." Fox said. He had just found out of Velvets new relationship as well as Yatsuhashi and they were both happy for her and were currently helping Coco with Velvets relationship issues.

"Just be yourself. It's the reason why she likes you." Yatsuhashi said.

"See Velvet you got nothing to worry about. There is no way that you could mess up so badly that Ruby would end up hating you." Coco said

"O-ok." They heard a knock on the door.

"That is for you, I believe." Coco said. "Go, have fun."

"Thanks guys, I will see you later." Velvet said. She opened the door and there stood Ruby with her cute red blouse and some blue jeans. Velvet also decided to go simple and decided to wear a tan blouse and blue jeans.

"R-ready?" Ruby said blushing at the sight of Velvet.

"Y-yeah." Velvet said also blushing at the sight of Ruby. "I am glad you went with the red hood, it looks great on you."

Ruby started blushing even further. "T-thank you." And so they went off to their date.

In Team CFVY's dorm Coco waited for a few minutes before getting up. "Alright guys I will be back later."

"Where are you going?" Asked fox.

"Out to do things, no more questions see you." Coco went out of her dorm and saw that Ruby and Velvet were far enough to not see her and she started following them casually like she wasn't planning on spying on them.

**Vale city streets:**

Ruby and Velvet kept walking thought the city with each other's hands intertwined. Ruby was looking around to try and find the restaurant that Weiss told her about not knowing where it was located. She finally found the restaurant and pulled Velvet towards it.

"Here we are." Ruby said to Velvet as they made their way in.

"Hello, welcome to moonlight how may I help you?" A waitress approached them.

"Yeah, reservation for two." Ruby said remembering what Weiss told her.

"Name?"

"Schnee." Ruby said

"Ah, here you are. Come with me Miss Rose and Miss Scarletina." They both followed the waitress to their table. "Here you go, the waiter will be with you to take your orders soon; I hope you have a great time here."

"Thanks." Ruby said. After the waitress had left she looked over to Velvet. "So your last name is Scarletina?"

"Yeah."

"It sounds really pretty."

"Thanks you, Rose is a very pretty last name as well."

"Thanks."

Outside of the window Yang, Weiss, and Blake had binoculars to spy on the cute couple. "Ohhhhhh, they look so cute." Yang said jumping.

"Yeah, they really do." Blake agreed.

"These binoculars are so worth it." Weiss said.

"Hey do you have an extra?" Blake, Weiss, and Yang all jumped and were surprised by the sight of Coco.

"Coco, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Same as you, spying on the cute couple over there." Coco said.

"oh, and yes I did bring a spare." Weiss took out another pair of binoculars and handed it to Coco.

"Thanks."

**AUTHORS NOTE: HERE YOU GO. SO I WANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS ABOUT SOMETHING BUT I WANT TO PUT IT AS A CHAPTER THAT WAY EVERYONE CAN SEE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK SO I WANT TO DO SOMETHING INTERESTING. SO I WANT TO ADD ANOTHER SHIP INTO MY FANFIC BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE. SO I WANT YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON THE FOLLOWING**

_**FREEZERBURN**_

_**BUMBLEBEE**_

_**CHECKMATE**_

**I WILL BE HOLDING THE VOTES FOR TWO WEEKS AND BY THE END OF THE TWO WEEKS I WILL ANOUNCE THE WINNING SHIP IN THE NOTES. SO COMMENT ON THE REVIEWS WHICH SHIP DO YOU WANT, AND I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THE VOTING HAS BEEN FINISHED. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING.**

**P.S. ONE PERSON COMENTING THE SAME SHIP MULTIPLE TIMES WILL NOT HELP SO DON'T EVEN TRY.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK SO I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR THE FANS WHO LIKE TO READ MY FANFICS AND PUT UP WITH IT EVEN IF ITS NOT GREAT. I HAVE PUT THIS IN ONE OTHER CHAPTER OF ICE COFFEE BUT SINCE I KNOW MOST OF YOU LIKE TO SKIP AUTHORS NOT I DECIDED TO DO IT LIKE THIS. SO I WANTED TO HAVE SOME OF YOU SEND ME RECOMMENDATIONS FOR OTHER FANFICS. BY THIS I MEAN I WANT YOU GUYS TO COMMENT A VERY RARE RWBY SHIP, ONE THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE WOULD PUT TOGETHER. I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF I AMABLE TO COME UP WITH A FANFIC FOR IT OR NOT. IF I REJECT YOUR RECOMMENDATION IT WILL NOT BE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT, IT WILL BE BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND A WAY TO PUT THEM TOGETHER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFICS AND I HOPE YOU WILL GIVE ME RECOMMENDATIONS.**

**P.S. FOR THOSE REDING THIS IN 'JACK RABBIT' YOU HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT BEFORE THE VOTING FOR THE NEXT SHIP IS OVER.**

**P.S.S FOR THOSE THAT DO COMMENT A SHIP FOR ME TO CREATE A FANFIC OUT OF I WILL BE MENTIONING YOU IN THE SUMMARY AND IN THE AUTHORS NOTE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FANFIC.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby and Velvet waited for the waitress to come back in so they can take her order.

"What may I get you two ladies today?" the waitress asked both Ruby and Velvet.

"Ummm, can I just get a salad?" Velvet asked.

"Sure, any sauce?"

"No thank you"

"Ok, what would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

"Alright, and you miss?" the waitress turned to ask Ruby.

"Ummm, can I just get a steak?" Ruby noticed a quiet uncomfortable look in Velvets face after she had made her order.

"How would you like it cooked?"

"Well done."

"Drink?"

"Milk"

"Ok, I will be right back with your order."

"Thank you." Ruby now turned to Velvet. "What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing." Velvet said.

"Velvet, I saw how uncomfortable you looked after I ordered my food."

"I don't want you to think I am weird."

"But I like weird so you shouldn't worry so much about it."

"I… am sort of a vegetarian and I don't really like the sight of people of eating meat."

"Oh shit I am so sorry, I should have realized it sooner, I am a terrible girlfriend." Ruby said while slamming her head on the table

"No Ruby you are great, don't do that to yourself, I should be sorry I am the terrible one since I am the one complaining on our first date."

"Noooo, I did not know that you were a vegetarian and I ordered meat… I think I should change my order." Ruby raised her hand in the air to call a waiter/waitress but her arm was immediately brought back to the table.

"Don't change your food for me its fine; I think I will make an exception for you eating meat since you are my girlfriend."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"OK."

Soon the waitress came back with their food. "Here is your steak ma'am, and here is your salad. Can I help you with anything else?" The waitress said to both of them while setting down both their meals along with their drink.

"No, thank you." Both Velvet and Ruby said in unison before beginning to eat their food.

**Weiss, Yang, Blake and Coco: **

"Holy crap I thought Ruby had just stepped on a land mine." Coco had commented.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked not taking her eyes from the scenery of the cute couple.

"Velvet is a vegetarian and Ruby ordered steak."

"Wait seriously?" Weiss said.

"Yep, we are barely able to eat any meat without her complaining about it."

"Wow, Velvet must love Ruby a lot if she actually lets her eat meat in front of her like that." Blake commented.

"Awwwwww, my sis just nailed a good one… now I have to give her the talk." Yang said.

"Wait, Ruby doesn't know about sex?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Actually she does… but not with a girl." Yang said.

"Damn it Yang." Weiss said while face palming.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Coco kept spying on Velvet and Ruby until they finished eating and were about to get up to walk out.

"Shit, we gotta go." Yang said and all four of them walked towards the school.

While they were walking Coco pulled Blake back so she could be behind Weiss and Yang alongside her.

"Hey I need to ask you something." Coco said.

"Ok, what?" Blake asked.

"Do you have a thing for the ice princess?" Coco asked.

"Ummmm, uh, no?" Blake asked nervously as her cheeks blushed a crimson red.

"Oh, come on. You can't hide that from me."

"H-how did you figure it out."

"Well I noticed that you kept taking quick glances of Weiss while we spied on Ruby and Velvet."

"Oh, great not I have to deal with another one with super eye sight."

"Don't worry I won't tell, because you will have to do it."

"I-I can't"

"And why not?"

"Well look at her she is an heiress."

"Really? That's your excuse?"

"I am pretty sure Weiss is straight."

"Don't give up so easily. You can't just do that after convincing Ruby to confess to Velvet."

"…"

Coco sighed "Whatever its your love life and don't worry I won't tell her."

"Thank you."

They took the flight back to beacon and headed their way towards their dorms before Ruby and Velvet made it back and began asking questions. They made it to team RWBY's door.

"Hey Yang, can you come here?" Coco asked.

"Sure." Yang made her way to Coco while Blake and Weiss entered their room. "What's up?"

"Blake likes Weiss. Don't tell Weiss but you can tell Blake I told you. She did tell me I couldn't tell Weiss but she didn't tell me not to tell you."

"Ok."

"Good, see you." Coco said before making her way to her dorm.

**Ruby and Velvet:**

Bothe Ruby and Velvet had made it to Beacon after the rest had gone there. They both walked side by side with their hands intertwined.

"You saw them too right?" Velvet asked.

"Oh, yes I did."

"Should we do something about spying on us?"

"Hmmmm, nope."

"Really?"

"Yep, not my fault they are jealous of me having the best girlfriend ever." At Ruby's comment Velvet blushed a full crimson red that counters with Ruby's hood.

They both made it to Ruby's dorm.

"Well, today was really fun and I really enjoyed it. Thank you so much Ruby for taking me on a date."

"No problem it was a lot of fun for me too."

"Bye Ruby." Velvet made her way to her dorm but was stopped by something pulling her hand. She turned around and noticed a blushing Ruby was still holding her hand

"C-c-c-can I k-kiss you?" Velvet started blushing as well.

"S-s-sure."

They got near each other and looked into each other's eyes and leaned in. Their lips pressed together and soon Ruby lost all control and her tongue pressed against Velvets lips. Velvet also had lost control of herself and her mouth opened to allow passage to Ruby's tongue. Both their tongues danced with each other both fighting for dominance. At the end Ruby had won the battle and both their tongues continued to dance in Velvets side. They soon had to pull apart in need for air.

"I, am really, sorry, If, I went further than, intended." Ruby said while panting.

"No, its fine, I liked it. You are a good kisser, how many have you kissed before me?"

"Ummmm, you were my first."

"Really?"

"Holy shit my sister is so aggressive." Ruby and Velvet turned to see Yang leaning on the side on the door entrance with Weiss and Blake both holding their scrolls out before putting it away.

"YANG!?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELP IF YOU HAVENT GUESSED IT, CHECKMATE WON. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPRORT, YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT MOTIVATE ME TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS AND STORIES AND I AM GRATEFUL. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE CHANGING THINGS UP. I WILL BE STARTING TO WRITE THE STORIES IN DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW IN ORDER TO MAKE IT A LITTLE BIT LONGER SINCE I FEEL THAT THEY ARE A LITTLE SHORT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU'D LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Weiss Schnee POV:**

I hid my scroll behind me after taking a picture of the two lovebirds having their first kiss hoping that Ruby was more focused of Yangs comment "_Holy shit my sister is aggressive"_ That she didn't notice me. I look over to Blake and see that she probably did the same thing I did. I go into the picture app I have and scroll through the few pictures I have taken, some being of Blake and I stop to check that the picture of Ruby and Velvet had good enough quality. After I look at the picture and decide that is worth keeping I scroll over to the pictures of Blake and my mind wanders off into its fantasy world. I had a crush on the mysterious girl for a while now, although I don't feel as though she may have the same feeling as I do so I keep the emotions to myself. I never actually shared this with anyone for fear they might slip up and tell her and then she will attempt to let me down easy and instead result in my heart being destroyed. After Ruby had scolded Yang for watching like that Velvet and Ruby give each other one more simple lip kiss not having it go any further than a peck for fear of Yang commenting and Velvet goes off to her dorm.

"Did you take it Blake?" I ask as I turn to her.

"Yep, you?" She asks knowing perfectly well what I meant by it.

"Of course."

"Hey, what do you mean take it? Did you take a picture of us kissing!?" Ruby said her voice getting louder making her sound angry.

"Uh, no?" I say.

"Weiss! Blake!" Ruby yelled.

"Hey we can't help the fact that you are cute. Besides you go a significant other we are sort of jealous so we result in doing things like this." Blake said.

It took a few seconds for Ruby to process what Blake said and finally calmed down. "Was that the same reason you spied on us at our date?" She said. My eyes widen in shock and so did Yang and Blake's.

"H-h-how did you know?" I ask.

"I saw you; did you seriously have to bring binoculars?"

"Wait you're not mad?" Yang asked.

"Nope, since you were nice enough to not do anything to cause embarrassment and ruin my date its fine." Ruby walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Anyways I am going to take a shower first." She says while walking over to the bathroom.

After she finished taking her shower Yang went in, then Blake, and finally me. When we finished we all went to sleep since we had classes tomorrow. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me. I awoke in my room but not in my dorm room but in my actual bedroom from the mansion I was raised in and next to me in a corner was Blake. I could tell for sure this was a dream and so I let it go on.

"You finally woke up Weiss I was wondering how long it would take you_" _she said. As I turn to her I noticed that she didn't have a bow on, _I swear I don't even know why she wears it every second of every day, I don't even know how she can keep it on her head while she sleeps._ She approaches the bed that I am sitting up at and sites next to me.

"How long have you been waiting?" I ask

"About half an hour. I wanted you to wake up so I can tell you something." She says while putting a hand to my cheek.

"What is it?"

She leans in and whispers in my ear "I want you Weiss, just as much as I know you want me." She then starts licking the outer part of my ear sending chills down my spine.

"B-blake, I d-don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh come on, we both want it don't we?"

"Y-yes but i-i-"

"Don't worry I will lead, you just relax."

"P-please be gentle."

"Of course."

She turns my head to face her and she presses her lips to mine. I can then feel her tongue poking on my lips and I open my own to allow it to enter my mouth. Our tongues start to dance hers taking the dominant role since i had already given up on the battle for dominance and let our tongues keep their movement on my side. She later parts away her lips trails down kisses on my neck.

"Ugh, this nightgown is bothering me, let's take it off." She says and starts to take off my nightgown leaving me on only my white bra and panties. She later kisses me again our tongues meeting up for another dance while she reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. She ends parts her lips from mine and her eyes dart straight to my breast. She first starts giving them a few pecks and later swirls her tongue over my left nip while she caresses the right one. A few moans escape my lips signaling to her that I enjoy the feeling and then she starts sucking on my left breast while she pinches the nips of my right making me moan even louder. Soon after she finished with the left she switched and did the same to my right. After she was satisfied that she gave my breast the proper treatment she gives me one more kiss on my lips before trailing them down to the next objective. She kissed until she had reached my white panties and she then took them off exposing my nether region. She kissed both of my inner thighs before looking up to me so I could give her the signal for her to continue. After I give her a nod she moves closer to my nether region and just before her tongue reaches its destination I am awoken by the sound of the alarm. _Really! It couldn't fucking wait a few more minutes!_ I get up frustrated and turn the alarm off seeing that Blake is already up and dressed for classes since she is always the first to wake up. I lift my covers and look down to see a stain on my panties. _Ugh, time to wash this again._ I get up and quickly make my way to get my uniform and over to the bathroom to take a shower before Ruby or Yang can get there first. After all of us had taken our shower we go to our regular scheduled classes. When we finished our classes Ruby, Yang, and Blake had told me that they were going to go sparing to practice and offered me to go. After turning them down I went over to the dorm room and started to work on my homework. Soon I heard knocks on my door. I go over to the door and open it to find Velvet standing there.

"Oh, hey Velvet." I say politely.

"Hey Weiss, I just came by to see if Ruby is here so I can hang out with her." She says.

"Oh, Ruby is with Yang and Blake over at the sparring arena. I can go get her, would you like to wait here in the mean time?"

"Sure, thank you."

"It's my pleasure make yourself feel at home and I will be right back."

I close the door and make my way to the sparring arena where the rest are. After I make it I see that Ruby and Yang are sparring with each other while Blake pays close attention probably coming up with strategies for her sparring with them.

"Ruby, you have a visitor at our dorm." I tell her.

"Awwwww, but I just started." She whines.

"Hurry up you dolt and go over there, they are a very important person waiting to hang out with you."

"Who?"

"I am not telling you, you will have to find out on your own."

"Ugh, fine." She gives in and walks behind me while I make my way to the room. Blake and Yang decide to follow as well. As we approach the dorm room Ruby seemed to have untied her shoe laces.

"I'll catch up later I have to tie my shoes." She yells out and soon Yang and Blake go passed her while I keep making my way to the dorm.

"So, Velvet is in there right?" Yang whispers.

"Yep."

I reach the door and open it. When I open the door my eyes grow wide in shock and horror and so does Blake's and Yang's at the sight we come upon. Velvet is eating Ruby's cookies. Soon we close the door and turn around only to be stopped by Ruby.

"What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

"Oh, nothing. Hey lets go to the sparring ring and you and I can have a match ok?" Blake said trying to push Ruby.

"But, what about the visitor?" Ruby asked.

"I am sure made that up, there is no one in there." Yang says with a nervous look and laugh

While we try to push Ruby away from the door we soon see rose petals floating in the air.

"SHIT!" I yell and we all quickly turn to the door only to see Ruby standing in front of it with the door open.

"Ruby, before you do anything remember that she did not know about this." I approach her from behind seeing that Velvet is still eating the cookies.

"Oh, hey Ruby." Velvet says while waving at her. Ruby later runs over to her and gives her a hug.

"Velvet! You are my surprise visitor!?" Ruby yells in happiness.

"Yep, I wanted to hang out with my girlfriend more often so I came to your dorm."

"Yay!"

Yang, Blake, and I stand in shock at the fact that Ruby could forgive anyone for eating her cookies.

"Wait I got it." Yang says. "Maybe Ruby's alter ego disappeared after she dated Velvet so, now we can eat her cookies without getting nightmares." She states.

"Umm, Yang I don't think that is how it works." I say

"Of course it is watch." She goes over to the bed that Ruby and Velvet are cuddling and talking on and she grabs a cookie.

"Yang, put, my fucking, cookie, down, now." Ruby stares at Yang with a death glare and Yang slowly puts the cookie back where she picked it up from.

"How come Velvet gets to eat them!" Yang complains.

"Because she is my girlfriend I can't restrict her from cookies." Ruby explains.

"That is still not a valid answer." Yang says.

"Look cookies make me very happy and if I am very happy Velvet is very happy as well, so if she eats cookies i cant scare her because that will make her sad which will make me feel bad and then I will be sad, and I can't restrict her from cookies because that will be too much of a bossy girlfriend and if I am bossy we might get into bigger arguments over me telling her to do things all the time and then we will yell at each other and one of us will say something mean to the other and that one will be sad and then the other will be sad as well and things will just end up sad, so she gets to have cookies." Ruby explains leaving Yang without saying a word.

"Awwwww, I'm special" Velvet says while rubbing her cheek against Ruby's cheek.

"Well, if you don't mind I have to do some laundry." I go to get my hamper with my dirty clothes. I turn to see that Yang is staring at Velvets ears and soon goes to pet them.

"Don't touch my fucking ears." Velvet gives a death glare to Yang who soon backs away onto her bed.

"Dear lord we have another one." Yang said.

"Can I pet you ears Velvet?" Ruby asks.

"of course you can."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO HERE IS MY FIRST POV CHAPTER. FROM NOW ON I WILL BE MAKING ALL OF MY CHAPTERS LIKE THESE FOR ALL OF MY STORIES UNLESS YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT. ALSO JUST SO YOU KNOW WEISS DOESN'T KNOW THAT BLAKE HAS CAT EARS SINCE BLAKE HASN'T TOLD THEM YET. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT, RMEMBER TO NOT EAT COOKIES OR PET VELVETS EARS UNLESS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A DEATH WISH, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU'D LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I don't usually put a note at the beginning of my chapter but I just had to do it this one time. As you all probably know Monty Oum passed away, it was very heart breaking to many of us since he inspired the creations of RWBY fanfics, he made all of us a family. We became creators because he inspired us to be one, and I don't think I could ever repay him for that. From now on remember this as you read… because I will too… For every RWBY fanfic you read remember that it wasn't made by just the person behind that keyboard… it was also made by the Monty that rests within him… within all of us… Monty has given us the best gift ever… the gift of creation. To Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

_**Blake Belladonna:**_

After recovering from the shocking scene of Ruby actually forgiving someone for eating her cookies, I begin to understand as to why Velvet is the only one allowed to eat them as she explains it to Yang. Yang ended up almost dying twice when she tried to eat one of Ruby's cookies to prove a hypothesis and tried to pet Velvets ears out of curiosity which had me take a note mental note the Velvet does not like it when people touch her ear unless it's Ruby of course. I almost forgot that Weiss was heading over to do laundry and went towards the side of my bed and picked up my own hamper with my dirty clothes since I also needed to do some laundry.

"Weiss, do you mind if I join you. I also have to take care of my own laundry." I ask her.

"Not a problem." She replies.

I walk side by side with her, both our hampers in our hand as I begin to recall the actual reason I needed to do laundry and it wasn't because all of my clothes were dirty. I ended up having one of those wet dreams that started after my crush on Weiss. Since the bed sheets got dirty I needed to take care of it before anyone caught sight of it especially Yang since she would have pushed me to confess. Normally I would do it myself but since I got so caught up in sparring and Weiss said that she also needed to do laundry I had no other choice but to go with her.

"So, I am guessing you also took the mental note?" Weiss says trying to start a conversation.

"Huh?" I ask completely confused as to what she was really referring to.

"Velvet and her ears." She says as a clue for me to figure out what she meant.

"Oh, yeah I did actually. If Ruby can be really scary with cookies I hate to see what Velvet is capable of."

"Same here." We walk in silence for a little longer until I remembered about the first time Ruby showed her scary side and I was left with a question that I wanted Weiss to answer.

"Hey Weiss, you mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"When Ruby sprayed the purple dust on you, what did you see?" Suddenly Weiss stopped walking and she looked like she was paralyzed.

"Well, it is sort of personal… although I can tell she laid it easy on me because the hallucination is supposed to dig into your deepest darkest nightmare and last longer but for some reason it only made me hallucinate a lesser nightmare for a shorter period of time than it was intended to… but it's a nightmare nonetheless… how do you know about the purple dust though?"

"Yang filled me in… but wait, are you telling me that you think Ruby altered the purple dust?"

"I don't think, I know. When I was being taught by my father about all the dust that his company created he told me about purple dust, and he told me that it causing super strong hallucinogens that last for an hour. I could tell that after I only had thirty seconds of a lesser nightmare that she is capable of altering the effects which is one of the main reason I let Ruby take her cloak to her date with Velvet because I knew that if she could manipulate it then the results would be way worse than the first time."

"Wow, has anyone ever altered it before?"

"Yes, but not as far as she has. I now realize that Ruby Rose knows more about the qualities of dust than I do… and I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company"

"Well, she did make her monster of a weapon and even changes it very often. She was made to alter things."

"I guess so."

"Also if you don't mind me asking, what is your biggest fear?"

"Losing the one I love." The words hurt me more than anything.

"…mine too." I say while lowering my head. "So… who is the guy?" I ask teasingly at her to lighten up the mood.

"What!?" she yells in disapproval while her checks blush.

"Sorry… or girl?" At my comment her cheeks redden even farther and I begin to get a hint that I am getting close.

"Th-th-That is none of your business!" She says angrily and begins walking again at a faster pace but nothing I can't handle.

"Sorry, I just wanted to lighten up the mood since I sort of brought it down." I say and Weiss begins to slow down to match the pace that we were walking after leaving the dorm room.

"Fine, the why don't you tell me who's is your guy… or girl?" I feel my cheeks redden at her sudden counter attack and I turn my head away from her to hide them out of embarrassment.

"J-j-just someone I know."

"Do I know them?" I can feel her smile like she has just won and in all honesty, she did.

"C-can we change the subject?"

"Fine." We finally made it to the laundry room and began washing our clothes. We spent the last few minutes in complete silence until our clothes finished being washed and dried and we headed back to the dorm still in silence. We reach the dorm room and I opened the door. After opening it I can see Yang, Velvet, and Ruby sitting around a bottle their position making a triangle.

"What is going on?" I hear Weiss ask.

"Oh, tomorrow all the teachers have this huge meeting with Atlas so they cancelled classes and we decided to play truth or dare, we were just about to start. Wanna join?" Yang says with a challenging smirk.

"Sure." I say since I have really nothing else to do.

"I never actually played it since my father says it's 'not very lady like' so I guess I can try it." Weiss says while putting down her hamper of washed clothes next to her bed and I go and do the same with mine.

"Also Velvet is going to be staying over tonight." I hear Ruby say.

"But won't her team freak out if she doesn't make it to her dorm?" I ask remembering what Velvet said after she had her first date with Ruby.

"Well, I contacted her and she said it was fine." Velvet said.

"She also said don't have too much fun and keep the noise down for the rest of my team which I don't really get since there is no such thing as too much fun." Ruby says innocently and I can't help but chuckle at what she said while Velvet holds a very embarrassed expression.

"Well, I guess we should start the game now." I say as I sit down next to ruby as her and Velvet make space for Weiss and I to sit. After we are seated Yang spins the bottle. We see it spin and spin and feels like it won't stop until it finally does.

"So Blake, truth or dare?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT SEEM A BIT SHORT EVEN THOUGH I PROMISED A LONG ONE BUT I WILL ASSURE YOU I HAVE A REASON AND THAT IS BECAUSE I AM PLANNING TO ADD SO MUCH INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I HAD TO FIND A WAY TO FINISH THIS ONE SO I CAN GET TO THE CHAPTER THAT WILL MOST LIKELY BE MY FAVORITE AND HOPE IT WILL BE YOURS AS WELL. HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yang Xiao Long:**_

"So Blake, truth or dare?" I say with a huge grin on my face as I go over in my head exactly what I will make her do for a dare and what I will ask her for a truth.

"Truth." She says calmly not thi8nking my truth would be as bad as the dare I have planned.

"Hmmm, why do you always wear that bow? And you can't avoid the question. You have to answer truthfully." I say intrigued on what answer she will give me.

"Dare." She changes her mind without a second thought.

"I dare you to kiss Weiss in the lips and hold it for ten seconds." I grin in victory as I see Blake get nervous. I see that Velvet and Rubes are very intrigued at what Blake will choose to do and I also notice that Blake is trying to avoid as much eye contact with Weiss as possible. Weiss is also shocked by the question and I catch the huge blush which Blake can't see since she is turning away. "_So princess you like her too huh?" _ I pay close attention until Weiss decides to protest over my dare.

"H-HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN EVEN FOR A SECOND!?" she yells while her cheeks turn redder and redder and I this point I can't tell if it's from anger or from complete embarrassment. Blake winces slightly at Weiss's words.

"You sort of have to ice queen is part of the game." Weiss stops arguing and accepts it. "So Blake what will you do?"

"I-I-I will take the dare if Weiss promises not to slap me." Blake says while her cheeks turn redder by the second.

"Weiss?" I ask her and she gets the hint that she needs to give Blake the 'go' if this is going to happen.

"F-f-fine!" Weiss yells this time out of complete embarrassment rather than anger. Weiss turns to Blake and closes her eyes and Blake just sits there waiting for the signal. "L-l-let's get this over with already!" she says with her eyes still closed waiting for Blake to initiate the kiss.

Blake scoots over and leans in, closes her eye, and their lips collide. I start counting the seconds as they hold their kiss. Soon I am shocked to see that they turned a very embarrassing 'dare kiss' to a very passionate one as Blake moves her hand to Weiss's cheek and Weiss copies the motion. I am even more shocked as I see Blake's jaw is signaling that her mouth just opened and Weiss's signals the same actions a few seconds after. _ "Holy shit no way!" _soon I realized I have lost track of my counting and just let them keep going since I want to know just how long they will keep this up. Five minutes pass and they are still making out in front of us completely oblivious at the amount of time that has passed until Ruby decides to end it.

"Yang are Weiss and Blake going out now, because they have been French kissing nonstop for five minutes straight?" Ruby says and immediately Blake and Weiss break their kiss and stare at us in complete embarrassment.

"YANG I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TELL US WHEN TEN SECONDS WERE UP!" Blake yells furiously.

"I was but then you started some tongue dancing and I sort of lost track of counting. Hey this proves that you both like each other." I say trying my best to calm them down.

"WAS THIS YOURE PLAN THE WHOLE TIME YANG!?" Weiss is the one to yell this time.

"Well… yes but hey you can confess now."

"… I guess she is right Weiss… The person I have liked no… loved was actually you, and I wanted to ask you out for a while now but I wasn't sure if you liked me or girls in general… but I guess I know now so… Weiss Schnee would you go out with me?" Blake asks Weiss and that leaves the rest of us intrigued at what will happen.

"O-of course I will, I didn't French kiss you for five minutes straight for nothing." Weiss says in her usual tone.

"Well, should we keep this game going?" I ask everyone.

"No." Blake and Weiss say in unison.

"What why?" I ask both of them.

"Well, I sort of want to take Weiss on a date now that she just became my girlfriend and also I wanted to know if Ruby and Velvet would like to double with us." Blake says.

"Sure fine with me, Velvet?" Ruby says while looking at her girlfriend.

"Sure, that would be lovely." She says.

"Weiss?" Blake asks Weiss.

"Well, if we are going out now might as well go on a date." She answers.

"Well lets go to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow." Blake recommends and we all agree.

"Hey, V-V-V-Velvet since we don't have an extra bed, would you like to sleep with me?" Rubes asks her girlfriend nervously.

"O-ofcourse." She replies just as nervously and we turn of the lights. Soon I hear footsteps approaching my bunk.

"Hey, Blake?" I hear Weiss whisper.

"Yes princess you can sleep with me." I hear Blake reply like if she just read her mind. After a few more seconds of complete silence I let sleep take over me.

After I wake up I see that Ruby, Velvet, Blake and Weiss are already dressed up for their double date.

"Already? Wow you guys must be excited for this date huh?" I ask.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Weiss replies.

"Hey guys?" Ruby says with a disappointed tone and we all bring our attention to her.

"What's wrong Rubes?"

"Professor Ozpin needs us to go to his office. He says its urgent."

"Seriously? I was so looking forward to today's date." Weiss protests.

"Don't worry Weiss we can have it after we do whatever he needs us to do."

"Ok." Weiss says.

"Yang get dressed." Ruby commands me in her leader voice while she and the rest get their weapons except for Velvet since she probably has hers in her other dorm.

"OK." I reply and start getting ready. Later we start walking towards Professor Ozpins office. We go inside and we are met with the back of his chair as usual.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." He turns around and seems surprised that Velvet is also with us. "First if you don't mind me asking, what is Miss Scarletina doing with you team Miss Rose? I rarely see students without their designated team members." He asks calmly.

"Oh, we you see. I sort of am dating her." Velvet replies with a huge blush on her cheeks. I expected for Ozpin to be shocked but he still has that calm expression. It's like he is a robot.

"I see, well if she volunteers to go onto this mission with you four I guess Its ok." He says.

"What's the mission professor?" Weiss asks.

"Well, we have recently found something… odd… we had a team of hunters and huntresses scout and area and they encountered a 'white beowolf ', they said that this beowolf was stronger than any regular ones. I would like you to also scout an area and see if there are any more signs of these 'white grim' as they are going to be called. If you find any do your best to eliminate them but, if you are not able to handle them then don't hesitate to retreat. We can send a more skilled team in action. Are we clear?" Ozpin says.

"Yes sir!" we all say in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed. Oh and congratulations on your relationship Miss Rose and Miss Scarletina…as well as you Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna." We all stand shocked that he found out about Weiss and Blake's relationship.

"How did you know?" Blake asks.

"I can feel it in your aura." He says and we all head out to the gates and go into the ship that is going to take us to our destination. I notice that Velvet doesn't have a weapon with her.

"Hey Velvet, why didn't you bring your weapon?" I ask

"Oh, I don't have one yet. I have been trying to work on it this whole semester but it takes a lot of work." She says.

"Maybe Rubes can help you she is great when it comes to weapon mechanics I mean look at the monster of a weapon she has created." I say.

"HEY! My sweetheart isn't a monster! How dare you call her that Yang I think you hurt her feelings!?" I hear my sister yell.

"I thought I was your sweetheart?" I hear Velvet tease Ruby.

"Actually you are my lover, which is way higher ranked than a sweetheart." Ruby says like she had planned for Velvet to mention something like that.

"But wait if you don't have a weapon how are you going to fight?" I ask.

"Well I have been trained to do many styles of hand to hand combat." She replies.

We stay in the ship for a few more minutes until the pilot opens the hatch to signal us to jump off and use our landing strategy. We all dive out and land in a forest. After landing we get surrounded by hundreds of grim like if they were waiting for us so they could ambush us but they underestimate us. We start combatting all of them. Grim corpses litter the ground until we have finished them all of with ease.

"Well, we should move ahead now and scout the area." Ruby says and we start walking around. After about an hour of walking we felt like giving up until a white beowolf charges at us and we dodge out of the way. The white beowolf soon howls and makes an army of grim appear from boarbatusk al the way up to nevermores we start fighting them off but it get difficult and the grim pushes us to our limit. After wasting all of my energy in defeating a few boarbatusk and a few beowolves I turn to Ruby and see that the white beowolf makes advancement at her and I see it getting ready to strike her. I try to run but I am not able to make it and the beowolf swings its claw at her. I close my eyes before it hits her and all I hear is Ruby's yell. When I open my eyes I am shocked to see Ruby on the ground holding Velvet's head. Velvet took the hit for Ruby and she is now left with a huge gash on her chest and she is bleeding severely.

"No, Velvet please no!" I hear Ruby cry out to her. "Don't leave me, not you too… no you can't die… I won't let you… I WONT LET ANYONE ELSE I LOVE GIVE THEIR LIFE FOR ME… NEVER AGAIINNNNNN!" Ruby yells and suddenly and immense burst of energy is released, Ruby is now surrounded by an ominous aura. She stands up and I start getting chills on my spine. The immense aura gives me the creeps since I have never felt anything like it. Its like a living nightmare. Soon Ruby faces the beowolf and the aura that has surrounded her makes her levitate. She is now gliding over the ground and I take notice that the aura is making her weapon change. What used to be a sight for Rubys weapon in its scythe form soon turns into another edge, and soon the bottom of the weapons handle also turns into a dual edge. The change in her weapon is so drastic that I don't even know if it shoots anymore, that is until I catch a little glimpse of the barrel. What scares me the most is when Rubys adorably innocent face is soon covered by a skull.

Ruby soon disappears and reappears behind the white beowolf and soon it explodes. A burst of wind sends us flying along with the other grims. As get up I see that she is pointing at a nevermore and shoots her weapon. The bullet vaporizes the nevermore in less than a second. She then twirls her weapon which seems completely harmless until the rest of the grims are cut into pieces and explode just like the white beowolf. Ruby then turns to me and starts gliding closer and closer. I am terrified at what will happen to me. "_Am I going to die? Why can't I move? God damn it Xiao Long Move!" _ I try telling myself but nothing happens I look over to Weiss and Blake and see that they are just as terrified as I am right now.

"R-Ruby snap out of it. I-its over" I plead seeing as she glides even closer to me. I get no answer. "Ruby! Please! Listen to me!" No answer. "Ruby stop!" She is now looking directly down at me and I get ready for the end but I doesn't come, instead the aura disappears and Ruby collapses back in her normal innocent form. I feel total relief when she turns back and I call Professor Ozpin.

"We are done but, Velvet has been injured and Ruby is now unconscious we need an ambulance now." I say into my scroll.

"Understood they will be there as fast as they can." I hear Ozpin say and I hang up.

I feel tears flow down my cheek from the near death experience. Today I have witnessed something horrifying. What I saw in the fight no… massacre, was not my sister Ruby Rose.

"_That was a red reaper."_

**AUTHORS NOTE: THE WHITE GRIM IDEA CAME FROM THE GAME THAT ROOSTERTEETH IS MAKING 'RWBY GRIM ECLIPSE'. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU'D LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Weiss Schnee:_

My body has been frozen in place for the past 15 minutes or so because of what I have just seen before my very eyes. Ruby Rose… the most innocent girl I have ever met in all of Remnant has turned into the most dangerous person in this world. My mind keeps replaying it over and over again, the horrifying power of her dark aura, her devastatingly monstrous speed, and worst of all… the frightening skull of a reaper. I start to shiver out of fear just by remembering all that has happened, I feel like I am about to die just by the memory of the monster I have just seen… but then I feel someone wrap their arms around me. I look up to see Blake holding me tight in her embrace. I notice that she is also really scared because of what just happened and I decide to wrap my arms around her as well.

We sit there in each other's embrace until the airship lands with medics and backup hunters and huntresses. Blake and I get up with slight difficulty since we are still shivering in fear. We see the medics take both Velvet and Ruby into the airship and we both slowly make our way towards it along with Yang. Throughout the airship we stay quite all of us not willing to utter a word of the events until we get to Ozpin. Blake and I are still holding each other afraid to let go. Soon we reach the school and the medics rush both Velvet and Ruby to the infirmary While we approach Profesor Ozpin.

"What happened?" He asks us as Yang dashes to the infirmary to catch up to Ruby and leaves us to answer the questions.

"Well… we found a white beowolf and he suddenly called an entire army of grim both white and regular… Velvet got hit by the white beowolf and then… then…" I start shaking in fear again.

"It's ok, you can tell me Miss Schnee, there is no need to be afraid." He reassures me.

"Ruby let out a pulse of aura that seemed very dark and ominous almost evil like and she just, killed all the grims like nothing." Blake answers for me

"I was afraid this would happen" Ozpins mumbles quietly but not quiet enough.

"What was that Professor?" I ask him.

"Go get Yang and meet me in my office, it is time you learned the truth about aura." He says and walks off and Blake and I make our way to the infirmary to get Yang.

"What do you think he meant by 'the truth about aura'?" I ask Blake as we walk to the infirmary hand in hand.

"I don't know, but… I am sort of afraid to find out" As she says that I tighten my grip on her hand and I look up into her eyes.

"Don't worry I will be here for you just as I know you will be here for me." I say and I give her a peck on her lips. "Come on lets go get our barbarian of a friend and talk to Ozpin." We both smile at each other for the first time ever since the mission and we keep on going to the infirmary.

We reach the infirmary and we are approached by a nurse.

"You must be Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna." She says politely.

"Yes" I say.

"Follow me please." She says and we follow her. "They are resting right now, the doctor will be with you shortly to tell you the details." She leaves the room and Blake and I direct our attention to Yang who is kneeling down beside Ruby's bed holding her hand as if she were dying. Ruby seemed to be in good shape but Velvet looked to be in way more critical condition. We sit and wait for the doctor to show up. After about 5 minutes of waiting he comes knocking into the room.

"How is she!?" Yang nervously yells while jumping straight up from her kneeling position.

"Ruby will be fine, her aura levels are extremely low and she needs time to replenish them. It could take a few days for her to awake so we just have to be patient." He says

"A few DAYS!? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" Yang yells in anger.

"I am sorry Miss Xiao Long but, we can't do anything but wait, she is still alive, she is just unconscious."

"What about Velvet?" Blake asks the doctor.

"Miss Scarletina suffered a severe injury, she had to get surgery which was successful, and we don't know for sure how long she will be unconscious. She is lucky to be alive thanks to her faunas heritage, I don't think a regular human being could have survived a blow like the one she just took." He says.

"Thank you doctor." The doctor leaves the room. "Yang, Professor Ozpin wants to see us in his office."

"You can go I will st-" Yang begins but I cut her off

"It has something to do with the true meaning of aura and most likely about how Ruby was able to turn into… that reaper." Shivers go down my spine at the mention of what happened, even though we are finished with the mission there is no possible way for me to remember that moment without trembling in fear and I know it's the same for the rest.

"…. Fine, I'll go" She says and makes her way to Ruby's bedside. "Get better soon Rubes" She gives her a kiss on her forehead and we start walking towards Professor Ozpins office.

We walk in complete silence since we are afraid of what Ozpin is going to tell us. Blake and I keep squeezing each other's hand tighter and tighter like if our life were to depend on it. When we reach the door to Ozpin's office we all take a huge gulp in unison with each other and then Yang knocks on it.

"Come in." we here a reply from the professor and we open the door and slowly walk in. "Take a seat." He gestures for us to sit on a couch that is in front of his desk and we take the offer by seating ourselves Blake and I on the right side and Yang on the left. "I called you here because there is a theory that was thought of as fake but unfortunately came to be true." He starts.

"A theory?" Blake asks.

"Yes, for many years there were scientists who kept studying aura and how it worked, one particular scientist came up with a theory… if an aura user were to reface a tragedy that they faced when they were younger… their aura will turn them into a creature of mass destruction." I hear this and I start trembling in fear.

"B-b-but what could have possibly happened to Ruby that was so bad in the past?" Blake asks.

"Her mother…" Yang says and I notice Ozpin lower his head in sadness.

"Yes… Summer Rose was killed by a white beowolf right in front of her own daughter… Ruby Rose…" I look towards Yang and I notice that she starts crying.

"Wait, you said this was a theory for aura users does that mean it could happen to us too?" I ask

"Yes… whatever tragic moment happened in your past, if your relive it… your anger, sadness and fear will cause your aura to turn dark and begin to control you… just like what happened to Ruby, so I tell you this now… please be careful… you are dismissed." We get up and make our way outside of Ozpin's office."Miss Belladonna… could you please stay, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." Blake says. "Wait for me at our dorm, I will be there soon." She tells me and pecks my lips.

"Okay." Yang and I slowly make our way out of the office. When we make it out I start heading towards our room.

"I will be staying with Ruby until she recovers." Yang says and makes her way to the infirmary.

As I walk to my dorm I can't help but wonder what Ozpin wants with Blake. She is mysterious and I like that about her but… I feel like she is hiding something big and not just from me but from the rest of the team as well.

_Blake… What are you keeping from us?... from me?_

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE, I WAS JUST SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL STUFF BUT I AM NOW A LITTLE BIT FREE SO I WILL BE UPDATING ALL OF MY FANFICS SOON. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CAHPTER, AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND STAY TOONED FOR MORE UPDATES.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW ABOUT SOMETHING. ALL THANKS TO jameis I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA. I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU GUYS TO ROLE PLAY WITH ME USING A RANDOM RWBY SHIP (PREFERABLY A GIRL ON GIRL ONE). IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO THE ROLE PLAY JUST SEND A PM TO ME WITH THE SHIP AND START IT OFF, IF THE SHIP SEEMS TO BE A REALLY GOOD SHIP I MIGHT MAKE AN ENTIRE FANFIC OUT OF IT. I ALREADY DID ONE ROLE PLAY WITH jameis AND HAD A LOT OF FUN COMING UP WITH THINGS TO KEEP THE ROLE PLAY GOING SO I DECIDED I WANTED TO DO MORE OF THEM. HOPE TO RECEIVE SOME ROLE PLAY REQUESTS FROM YOU GUYS AND I WILL UPDATE ALL OF MY FANFICS AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN.**

**P.S. SUPER SEXUAL ROLE PLAYS ARE ACCEPTABLE.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Blake Belladonna:_

"What is it you wanted to ask me professor?" I ask although knowing pretty well what he is going to ask me.

"I wanted to know if you have told any of your teammates about your faunus heritage." He says.

I look down and shake my head "No, I haven't… I am afraid of what they will say."

"Miss Belladonna, you need to come clear now, stop hiding from what you really are"

"I don't think I can do that professor I love my teammates and all but … I just don't think I can"

"I understand this is hard."

"No you don't understand, you are telling to put myself at risk of making one of my nightmares come true professor. YOU are telling me to risk at walking down the road I used to walk during my past life. UNLESS THIS FUCKING WORLD ACCEPTS US FAUNUS FOR WHO WE TRULY ARE I DON'T THINK I CAN EVER TELL ANYONE THE TRUTH!" I start to lose it tears flow down my face as I am now kneeling down crying. Soon I see that darkness is coming out of my skin.

"Calm down please." He says but I cant and soon I notice that the darkness is taking over my skin "Miss Belladonna please calm yourself… think about Weiss, think of what will happen to her if you let this overtake you." I close my eyes and I start thinking of Weiss just like Ozpin said… her beautiful smile, her beautiful skin, and her cute blush whenever I give her an embarrassing compliment. After I feel calm enough I open my eyes and I get up.

"Sorry professor, I guess I sort of got carried away." I say as I lift my head to look at his direction.

"Its fine Miss Belladonna but you see why I need you to tell your team about the truth?" He asks and I finally understand why he wanted me to tell my team. "If you don't tell your team soon I fear that what happened to Miss Rose will happen to you, and unfortunately if you let the darkness take over you, I will have no choice but to put you down myself… that goes for anyone who turns like this… So please think about what your are doing and how it will be affecting others because your worst fear will not just affect you, but this entire city as we know it… you are dismissed." He says to me and I make my way out of the door.

'_I guess its time I tell everyone… I am scared of what they will think of me… but if I don't do this I will be putting their lives at risk, I need to tell them… I need to tell her'._ I think to myself as I keep walking at the direction of my dorm. When I get to it I hesitate to open knowing that once I go in that there is no turning back. It takes me a couple of minutes but I finally muster up the courage to open the door, only to find my sweet snow angel reading my book, 'that' book. Weiss looks up from the book towards me.

"Oh, your back." She says with a sort of sad tone.

"W-w-w-watch reading?" I ask

"Your lewd book called ninjas of love." She says still with a sad tone that I just cant help feeling that something is up

"H-h-how far are you in it?"

"hmmmm, apparently one of the ninjas likes to get strapped to a bed and get really panful biting kisses and get whipped." She says still with nothing but sadness.

"Is something wrong Weiss?"

"No don't worry about it, i-its nothing" She says and I catch a little bit of her skin is covered with ice.

"Weiss, please tell me whats wrong?" I ask almost in a begging like way. '_Whatever it is that Weiss experienced in the past is getting to her, I need to get her happy again or else she might turn'_

She sighs. "Well the thing is, I feel like you aren't telling me something that I am supposed to know… like if you don't trust me… so tell me Blake, do you not trust me? your own girlfriend? the person that loves you the most in this entire world!?" she starts crying and I notice that more of her skin starts turning into ice '_this is bad!'_

"Weiss look at me" I say while lifting up her chin "I do trust you, don't you ever think that I trust you now and forever, I love you and with that love comes trust so stop worrying so much!" She calms down and I give her a consoling hug.

"Thanks Blake." She says.

"That said, I have to tell you something… Weiss i-i-I" I sigh and I lift my arm to untie the bow but then Weiss gives me a kiss, at first I am caught off guard but then I start to melt into it and my arm falls leaving my bow still intact and covering my ears. Soon I feel her tongue poking at my lips and I open my mouth to let it in. Our tongues fight to gain dominance which ends up being tied up as we split the kiss to catch our breaths.

"You, can tell me later Blake, right now we need to rest." She says.

"Ok" I say and she goes over to her drawer and takes out her nightgown. Then she goes into the bathroom and comes out in her nightgown.

"What, a little disappointed that you didn't get to see me naked?" She says teasingly and my cheeks turn red. '_Actually yes, I was'_ I think to myself and decide to tease her as well by going over to my drawer, take out my own nightgown and just strip in front of Weiss who looks away with a huge blush one her face "Blake seriously!?" She yells in embarrassment.

"What, a little embarrassed at seeing your girlfriend half naked?" I say in the same teasing way after putting on my nightgown.

"Touché" she says and starts to lay on my bed but I let it happen without question. I lay down next to her and I turn off the night light next to my bed. I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Night Weiss, I love you."

"I love you too Blake" we say before falling into deep sleep.

After I wake up I look around and notice that Weiss isn't round but there is a note on my nightstand

_Come to the forest of forever falls I got a surprise for you, love Weiss_

I smile and get changed. I make my way to the forest and I start looking around with no sign of Weiss.

"Blake over here!" I hear her yell out and I see that she has set up a picnic for us next to a great view of the city. I make my way to her and sit next to her. "Morning Blake." She says.

"Morning Weiss, what is all of this about?" I ask surprised at the gesture she made.

"Oh, its nothing I just thought i should do something nice for you, and since we never got to go on our first date yet I thought why not have a picnic?" She says and I give a warm smile. "You hungry?" she asks and I nod. She takes out some nice cut sandwiches from the basket and hands me one while she gets one for herself. We sit in silence with our hands intertwined admiring the view. "You know, the white fang just attacked a dust store right across the street. Hmph what an awful bunch of degenerates." She says and after she does sy it it stung a little.

"What's your problem?" I say in retaliation.

"My problem? I just simply don't care for the criminally insane" She retaliates back and this time it hurts even more.

"The white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths they are juts misguided faunus."

"Missguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the earth Blake!?" she starts yelling

"SO, THEY ARE VERY MISSGUIDED CAN YOU BLAME THEM!?"

"YES I CAN BLAKE! LOOK AT ALL THE BAD THINGS THEY HAVE DONE! MURDER! ROBERY! ALL FOR WHAT!? SO THEY CAN CLEANSE THEMSELVES OUT OF THEIR PATHETIC LIVES!" my hand connects with her cheek as it makes a loud noise. I slapped her.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I start losing control and the air starts getting thicker and I feel a powerful dark energy. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I fall down to my knees and look over to Weiss and I can see her mumble the words. 'she hates me' 'what have I done' 'why' 'why' 'why' and the last thing I see before I am consumed completely by this dark and evil force is Weiss get engulfed by a dark blue aura.

'_why did it have to end this way?'_

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELP, THINGS JUST GOT WAY MORE COMPLICATED THAN THEY WERE. HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER LADIES AND GENTLEMAN HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Third person :_

Ozpin was sitting at his desk as he felt the trembling outside Beacon. He knew something was wrong, people could have mistaken this for a simple earthquake easily but not him. Ozpin knew what was happening and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop it as he felt two opposing dark auras get stronger by the minute. Soon a knock was heard coming from his door.

"Come in." He said calmly. The door opens and Glynda Goodwitch enters the office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked worried about what is truly happening. She usually isn't worried at all, but having been asked by Ozpin to cancel the class she was teaching temporarily and to meet him at his office as quickly as possible gave her a suspicion that something bad is happening.

"Have all the teachers in this school cancel their classes and gather all of them at the auditorium, I will send messages to certain teams of students to help out as well." Ozpin commanded making Glynda more worried than she already was.

"Sir, what is happening? It sounds like we are about to go to war" She asks.

"No, this isn't a war… However if I am correct this mission is far more dangerous than I can ever hope to give."

"Sir… what is going on?" Glynda practically begged as she edged Ozpin to tell her the truth

Ozpin takes a moment of silence and sighs deciding to tell her everything. "Two of our students are currently engulfed in their dark aura, something must have spiked some sort of fear in them and now the two are rampaging… I don't exactly know who the two students are but I do know where they are located" He says bringing fear into Glynda.

"Ill go get the teachers right away." Proffesor Goodwitch turns to walk out

"Also, Glynda." She stops and turns to Ozpin.

"Yes sir?" She asks.

"Make sure Miss Xiao Long does not go near the location of our Mission… there is a possibility that the two students are Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna if she were to see that her entire team has succumbed to their aura I only fear that she might succumb to it as well making this much more difficult than it has to be."

"I will do my best Sir" She nods and goes out of the room. She then starts sending messages through her scroll to all of the other teachers in the school to cancel their classes and report to the auditorium.

In the infirmary Yang is just waking up from her sleep due to the quake that happened.

"Earthquake? Since when do we get earthquakes in Vale?" she shakes it off as nothing and sees that the rest of team CFVY are just waking up as well. Coco and Fox were getting off of a couch that was placed in the infirmary which sort of gives Yang a hint that they might be going out with each other while Yatsuhashi is opening his eyes from what looked like to be an odd way of sleeping. "_Did he seriously sleep while standing up!? How the hell does he do that!?"_ Yang thinks to herself. Coco is the first to notice Yang being awake.

"Let me guess, you are wondering how he is able to sleep so comfortably in that position?" Coco asks Yang who adverts her attention to her.

"Yeah that and-"

"You are wondering if fox and I are dating, the answer is yes we are we were going to tell Velvet about it since she has been pushing us closer to each other every chance she gets but… this happened." She looks over to Velvet with a saddened look. "May I ask what happened to Ruby? She looks like she doesn't have a scratch on her yet her Aura levels are down the drain."

"I… don't want to talk about it right now." Yang gives a noticeable shiver.

"Its fine, you don't have to tell me just yet." She looks over to Velvet again. "I swear once I find the grim that did this I am going to make it pay!" She says in anger

"You cant." Yang says

"Why not?"

"Because its dead."

"… How?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Soon Cocos scroll begins to ring and she looks at the message.

"Sorry Yang we have to leave you, make sure you watch over Velvet for us and don't tell her that Fox and I are dating just yet, we want to surprise her. Fox, Yatsuhashi lets go." Yang gives her a nod the three members of team CFVY start making her way out of the Infirmary .

"Are we getting assigned a mission?" Fox asks Coco.

"Yeah, but something seems, off somehow." Coco says.

"How so?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"Where do we usually meet Ozpin when we are about to receive a mission?" Coco asks the both of them stopping their walk towards their destination

"In his office" Fox asks knowing where this is going.

"Right, Ozpin sent me a message to meet him at the auditorium. He wouldn't need that much space for just the three of us."

"Which means that Ozpin will most likely be giving the same assignment to other teams." Yatsuhashi continues.

"Which also means that this must be a very dangerous mission." Fox ends the thought process.

"Lets make sure to be ready for anything." Coco says while continuing their walk towards the auditorium. They pace quickly making it to their location in just a few minutes as soon as Coco enters the rooms she is surprised to see every teacher in the campus and many different teams, it almost seemed as if they were going to war since it looked like everyone from the entire school was gathering. _"We cant be going to war right!? We are still students after all, but… then again… why does Ozpin need this many people for just one mission? It doesn't make sense?" _ Team CFVY find a spot to stand by and wait for Ozpin to start. After a more students enter the auditorium and after waiting a couple more minutes to make sure everyone is presents Ozpin begins to speak.

"Ahem." He gives a fake cough to get everyone's attention as he pushes up his glasses. "I gathered you all here because I fear that a tragic event has take place before us, before I give all of you your mission I need to share with you certain knowledge that you must know. As you all know aura is a manifestation of our soul, we use it to protect us from harm and to give us an advantage in combat, a different person has a different soul, a different soul carries a different advantage... as hunters you call this your semblance, most of you have unlocked it… aura can be good if used with the proper care, but… aura can also be destructive not only to the user but to those around it." He stops for a little bit letting the silence sink in. "There used to be a theory bout aura that most of the headmasters feared it would be true, unfortunately for us that theory has been proven yesterday after team RWBY finished their scouting mission… if a person were to re-experience a tragedy in their life, their own aura will take those emotions of fear, sadness, anger, and absorbed them turning it dark, then the aura will begin to engulf them until there are completely overtaken and they will turn into a being of great power…two of our very own students have just transformed right at the edge of the forest of forever falls, your mission is to contain them… however this mission will probably be the most dangerous mission you will ever have, if you feel as if your life is as stake then run… those of you that wish to not participate in this matter may go back to your dorms and are not allowed to come out of this academy until further notice." Ozpin stops talking as he sees that some of them have walked out of the auditorium. "Very well, those of you that have stayed I will now tell you the plan of action, but first I will introduce you to the ones that will be helping us in our mission."

After he says that two men come out of the back of the stage. One has short blonde hair, with blue eyes, he wears long blue jeans with a with a light blue button up shirt and a brown coat. The other man has gray hair, with silver eyes, wearing dark blue long jeans with a black button up shirt, with a red handkerchief and a black hood around his neck. "This is Taiyang Xiao Long" He says while pointing over to the blond haired one "And this is Qrow" He says while while pointing at the one with gray hair. "You are to help Taiyang, Qrow and myself get near the students, after that we will be able to use our own aura to contain the aura of the two, we will need at least two from each team to keep the students distracted while we approach them, and the rest to lay low and avoid getting hit and exerting their own aura, containing something as powerful as those two requires a lot of aura energy so we will have to use some of you to refill our aura energy or we won't be able to contain them, remember if you feel as if your life is at stake run, there is nothing wrong with knowing when you have already lost, the best way to keep you separated will be by the range in which you fight, if you have long range weapons you will distract, up close combat will have to sit out, it is far too risky to go head on if you cant absorb aura. Any questions?" Ozpin see a hand raised. "Yes?"

"What if we cant contain them?" The student asks.

Ozpin stays quiet before saying. "If it comes to that, then I guess we will have to do our best to eliminate them at once before they destroy the entire city of Vale." He lets the silence sink in "Any more questions." After seeing that no one raised their hand he takes a sip of his coffee and finally says, "Alright then, we will be departing to the forest of forever falls Immediately… follow me." He says before walking off stage and out of the auditorium, and then out of the school's campus and into the forest of forever falls.

As they all walked the teams grew more and more nervous not knowing what horror is to appear. As they got closer and closer to their target the air began to get thicker and thicker until they after a few minutes of walking they made approached their target. What they saw was beyond horrifying. Even Ozpin grew wide eyed in shock of what he was to face but quickly recovered his posture knowing that he had to do what was right. Glynda approached Ozpin.

"I-I-Is it them Pr-Proffesor?" Glynda asked with a shake to her voice out of fear.

"Yes." Ozpin saw the two figures battle each other, making the wind blow with great strength as they collided every hit. He took notice of one, all covered in black darkness radiating from her own skin, it had a tail that seemed like it could be manipulated into all sorts of shape, it resembled some sort of wild cat, and its eyes glowed yellow. Then he looked at the other. This one showed clearly showing that it was a female, she had two giant wings made of ice, crystals sprouted from around her body, she had little ice crystals around her face too and her eyes were glowing blue. "Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, how unfortunate that it had to be them… all right, everyone get into positions we have to contain them, Qrow, Taiyang lets go!" Soon Ozpin, Qrow and Taiyang sprinted out towards their targets, they weren't so sure which was the bigger threat so they decided to just catch their attention before choosing who to contain first. Weiss made a glyph in front of them shooting an ice crystal the size of Beacon itself. "TAI!"

"Got it!" Both Qrow and Ozpin got out the way as Taiyang focused his aura into one punch shattering the entire crystal to pieces. "Alright lets go!" They rush in again as all the long range students focus on Weiss and shoot at her with all they got. Soon Blake moves in.

"Carefull, her original semblance is leaving behind mirages." They stand still waiting for Blake to start attacking, she soon does a front flip to Try and hit Taiyang with her tail as he blocks it she swiftly leaves a mirage behind moving to Ozpin who uses his aura to send a shockwave that pushes her back, then leaves another mirage and goes straight down towards crow ready to claw him, he blocks one attack with his scythe as she mirages again to hit him from the side which is countered by Taiyang hitting her full force to which she mirages again and tries to grab Ozpin with her tail. Qrow appears in front of her and hits her with the back of his scythe. She later disappears. "What the hell?" Qrow says as they hear a sound coming from the sky and notice Blake coming out of nowhere, making a clone to launch her down towards Ozpin only to be intercepted and hit full force again by Taiyang, Sending her flying, only to have her to recover midair. "They are really strong; do you really think we can do this Ozpin?" Taiyang asks.

"We have to, if we are to save this city."

"So who should we target first?" Qrow asks.

"Blake, she is close combat, if she were to pass us without our knowledge we are risking the life of the students, Weiss is better held by them since she seems long ranged, Glynda can support in covering them from her attacks if anything drastic happens."

As all of the students focus on attacking Weiss, she uses her wings to cover of all of the damage, she then creates a glyph sending millions of icicles hurling them at the students, Glynda makes a large glyph that absorbs all of the incoming attacks, and port and Oobleck shoot their devastating cannons to hit her full force making her flinch from the sudden attack. Her light blue eyes turn green and her wings go from blue ice to green wind, then she uses her wings to send a gust of wind Glynda uses her telekinesis to lift up the ground making a wall of stone that gets shattered into pieces as the wind hits it.

Ozpin, Taiyang, and Qrow advance onto Blake who seems to switch strategies as she sends five clones at them. Qrow cutting cleanly through two of them with his scythe, while Taiyang punches one and forces his aura into it making it explode inside out and then Ozpin makes two others freeze in the air as he takes out a long blade from his cane, he then swiftly slices both of them and makes them explode before charging at the real one. Blake charges as well towards Qrow, who then jumps to reveal Taiyang behind him and Taiyang punches her downward and Ozpin freezes her in time. The three of them crouch on top of her and use their aura to contain Blake, she starts squirming more and more as Ozpin starts to lose control of his time ability and she soon breaks out of it sending all three of them flying with a swift of her tail. All three managed to recover Ozpin using his cane, Taiyang using his hand, and Qrow using his scythe.

"She seems weakend, so we might be able to contain her, lets replenish our aura and go again." Ozpin demands and they each go towards a backup students and replenish their aura. Then Ozpin notices that Blake has her mouth open and a light is emanating from it. "LOOK OUT!" as soon as they jump Blake unleashes a large beam all three of them barely able to save the students they were being helped by.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" all three, of the students they were using to replenish their aura started screaming, one had lost a leg and an arm, another lost both legs and another lost both legs as well, and now they laid on the ground yelling in pain. Ozpin gave Qrow a nod, and Qrow put a hand on their heads and they were left unconscious. They wrapped some of the students clothing over their wounds to stop the bleeding and once they finished they went to another set of students.

"This should be enough to fully contain Blake then we can go for Weiss. Blake is weakened right now so she won't be able to do as much damage as before, we can push through and stop her." Both Qrow and Taiyang nodded before all three dashed toward Blake once more. "Tai! Were you able to absorb the energy of her hit!" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"It would be easier for you to hold her down this time!"

"On it!" Taiyang rushes towards Blake as she makes three clones appear. Ozpin gets ahead of tie and freezes all three and they all go straight for Blake ignoring the clones. Taiyang then grabs Blake by the neck and pins her down while Ozpin and Qrow contain her. She starts squirming but it becomes less and less intense until finally all of the darkness that surrounded Blake's skin was gone and she was back to normal and unconscious. All three of them gasped for air as they were tired but the battle wasn't over. They looked at the sky at Weiss who was sending a barrage of powerful magic attacks which Glynda had to protect the students from. The three of them make haste and quickly dash towards Weiss. Soon Weiss' eyes turn red and her wings shift to fire. She sends a devastating flame breath aimed at the Students but Glynda surrounds them in a spherical glyph covering from every spot as the flames collide. She struggles to keep the shield up until the flames finally stop and the students keep her attention drawn to them. Weiss' eyes turn yellow and her winds turns lightning as she makes lighting come down from the sky to which Glynda makes a glyph above them to block it. After the attack finishes she feels something moist out of her nose and she touches it and looks at her hand, her finger showing crimson stains, she was bleeding. The amount of energy she had to constantly block was overwhelming and her aura was nearly drained.

"GLYNDA! TAKE HER DOWN!" Ozpin shouts and Glynda makes a large glyph appear above Weiss and makes it crush down on her pushing her to the ground. Ozpin, Qrow and Taiyang start the containment but the Glyph starts to crack and soon shatters. Weiss then unleashes a large screech making everyone cover their ears as she begins to go airborne once more. After her screech stops she focuses on the three below her but is then hit by a barrage of bullets to which she directs her attention to. Her eyes shift to two different colors one is red and the other is yellow and both her wings shift one a different element than the other fire and lightning. She charges a beam while Ozpin, Qrow and Taiyang go to replenish their energy and unleashes a devastating laser straight at the students, Glynda blocks it. The laser being too powerful for her to handle as it begins to crack her glyph. Before her entire glyph shatters the laser stops. Glynda kneels as she coughs out blood. Qrow, Ozpin and Taiyang quickly go straight towards Weiss once more.

"Tai throw me towards her, if she launches another attack Glynda will not be able to hold it off, I will freeze her and you and Qrow can launch towards her and we can finish her containment." Ozpin demands.

"Are you sure it will work!?" Taiyang asks.

"Just do it before its too late!" Ozpin yells Taiyang gives a nod.

"ok." Ozpin jumps towards Taiyang and his arms connect with Ozpins legs as he swings him with full force towards Weiss. When Ozpin gets close enough to Weiss he freezes her in time and uses his aura to push her down to the ground. Qrow launches Taiyang in the same fashion he did to Ozpin but instead of his arm he uses his scythe, then Qrow dashes using his speed semblance. They all put their hands on Weiss as her squirms dial down and her wings dissipate and the crystals on her body disappear. Weiss is on the grown unconscious just like Blake and all the students and teachers drop down to the ground exhausted from what they have just gone through, all of them glad that it was all finally over.

"We did it, mission accomplished."

**AUTHORS NOTE: WOW THE INTENSITY IN THE BATTLE! THIS ONE WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE , ALTHOUGH I AM NOT VERY CONFIDENT ON THE CLOTHING STYLE FOR TAIYANG AND QROW SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A BETTER STYLE THAT SUITS THEM BETTER PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AS WELL AS AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY IT SHOULD BE THAT, I HOPE YOULIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**P.S. IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES PLEASE LEAVE IT ON THE COMMENTS AND I WILL FIX IT LATER.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Qrow:_

All of just sit there trying to catch our breaths after finishing what was probably one of the hardest battles I have ever fought in my life, we almost didn't make it. If it wasn't for Ozpin's quick thinking into letting Tai launch him the casualties would have been over the top. I sit there as I watch everyone else stand up and a few of the students get carried over in a stretcher… the ones that lost their limbs. Everyone gets ready to depart; most of the students are using each other for support due to the exhaustion they are experiencing.

"Ready to go?" I hear Ozpin say, I look up to see him carrying Glynda in bridal position. Her constant use of her aura had nearly killed her, she couldn't stand anymore and I could tell that she was close to losing consciousness.

"Yeah." I stand up and he nods in the direction of the girls that we just contained. I go over and pick up the raven haired girl while Tai picks up the white haired heiress and we all make our way back to the school. I start to wonder how my nieces are doing, Ozpin called me over to assist the school and I asked him where they were but he refused to answer me and now I am beginning to worry that something bad might have happened. I know that Ozpin is hiding it from me but if he is then he must have a really good reason for doing so. I guess whatever it was it could have affected the way I would fight so he chose to not tell us for the time being.

"Hey Ozpin, could you tell me where my daughters are?" Tai asks worry filling his voice.

"We are going over to see them now" Ozpin says calmly.

"What do you mean? Are they in the infirmary!?" Tai's voice rises in anger and I begin to get angry myself. All Ozpin does is nod and I begin to worry more over my niece.

"I will tell you everything after we get there." Ozpin says and we continue our walk in silence.

We soon make it through the doors of the infirmary and I can see Yang laying her head on a bed where there lies Ruby unconscious. My grip loosens a little and I almost drop the girl that I am carrying and Tai has the same reaction.

"Come, over here." Ozpin says and we continue to walk towards empty beds where we gently lay the girls that we were carrying down. Soon doctors came over to attend to the wounded ladies and we left them be after Ozpin gave a kiss to Glynda's forehead.

Tai and I turn to Ozpin and were about to start asking questions before Yang catches our attention. "Dad? Uncle Qrow?" We turn to her and she gives us what is usually a bone crushing hug to most people but to Tai and I is pretty much like a normal one. "What are you doing here?" She asks before her eyes go wide in worry over to where the two girls lay. "W-What happened? Why are Blake and Weiss unconscious?" We stay silent for a few seconds. "TELL ME!"

"What happened to Ruby is the same thing that happened to Blake and Weiss, We managed to contain their dark aura inside of them, although a few of us were injured the rest suffer from complete aura exhaustion and are now most likely recovering at their dorms." Ozpin says.

"Why didn't you tell me I could have helped!" She yells.

"No you couldn't have, I am sorry miss Xiao Long but if I were to take you into the battle you could have succumbed to your own aura as well and would have caused most of us to not even make it back alive, I deeply apologize for keeping you from this but I had to do what was best for the academy." Ozpin says and Yang lowers her head. "Go over to Ruby, I am sure she needs you, all three of you." We all nod and make our way to my niece's bed side while Ozpin himself decides to be next to Glynda's side. Not many people know but Ozpin had a thing for Glynda and seeing her in this state caused him an emotion that I rarely see in him… Worry. After walking to her bedside we all sit down in different seats looking at the unconscious body of Ruby.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Tai asks Yang.

"A day" Yang says in a saddened tone. We stay silent until a couple of people walk into the infirmary and approach the bed that is next to Ruby's which in it lies a rabbit faunus.

"Hey Yang, anything happen with Velvet while we were gone?" A girl with sunglasses and a very familiar necklace who is accompanied by a large man with a sword and a dark man with white eyes asks.

"No, she hasn't moved an inch."

"Well, thanks for taking care anyways… Oh, hey Mr. Taiyang and hey Mr. Qrow" The girl says and Tai and I wave back.

"Wait you know them?" Yang asks confused.

"Not really they just helped us at our mission earlier, Ozpin introduce them although we couldn't introduce ourselves." She looks over to us.

"Hey my name is Coco Adel, this is Fox and this is Yatsuhashi." She says and both of us greet them.

"Nice to meet you Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi. Are you here for Ruby as well?" Tai asks.

"Sort of, we are actually here for our other teammate." She nods at the direction of the rabbit faunus. "That's Velvet Ruby's, uh, best friend." She says carefully which in turn I start to become suspicious of what she was really about to say.

"May I ask what happened to her?" I ask.

"I think maybe Yang or Ruby could fill you in, they know more than us." She says and the three of them take seats near the Rabbit faunus.

"So… how bad was it?" Yang asks which intern confuses both Tai and I

"What?" we say in unison.

"The mission, how bad was it?" I take a second to think and I let out a sigh.

"Honestly it was a very frightening experience, their aura is very strong and they put up a big fight." I say.

"what did they look like? When they were transformed I mean." Yang asks.

"One look like a jaguar, all covered in black, and her eyes were a bright yellow. She had a tail that could be manipulated into anything she wanted and she could create mirages." Tai says

"That's Blake." Yang said.

"The other was somewhat different, she had ice covering her face her eyes were a bright blue and she had wings made of ice at first. Her wings and eyes would change color based on certain elements and she fought with glyphs." I say next.

"That's Weiss; we call her the ice queen." She giggles slightly but with a more saddened tone than a happy one.

"They will be fine Yang, they will wake up soon, just like Ruby I promise." She nods and we see that it has gotten late. And I see that Tai has already fallen asleep as well as Fox, Coco, and Yatsuhashi. I look over to Yang "Night Yang." I say before closing my eyes to fall asleep.

Hours go by and I hear a slight grunt coming from in front of me which I guess might be Yang waking up. I am about to open my eyes as well before I hear a gasp. "UNCLEEEEEEE! DAAAAAAAAD!" I hear a yell as both Tai and I are tackled by somebody to the ground. I look up to see that my little redhead niece is awake.

"Ruby?" I say.

"Sweetie could you please not do that to your father when he is trying to sleep" I hear Tai say with a giggle happy to see his daughter awake but I realize that we forgot someone else.

"Oh n-"

"RUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYY!" as soon as I hear my other niece I prepare myself as she body slams the three of us just to get to the little redhead.

"Yang could you please not do that again?" I say with grunts

"Yeah, seriously I am too old for this." I hear Tai say and Ruby finally gets onto her bed and Tai, Yang, and I sit in our seats.

"So Ruby how are you feeling?" I ask

"I am feeling better now, what are you doing here!?" she says excitedly

"Well you see its quite a long story actually." I say.

"Hey Yang where's Blake and Weiss?" Ruby asks not knowing yet what had happened. Yang just looks down in sadness while pointing over to the other side of the room and Ruby's eyes go wide. "W-what happened?" she says looking as if she was about to cry.

"Well, ruby your teammates sort of-"

"Where's Vel-vet" She cuts me off and tears begin to flow in her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, I thought that was just a dream, this can't be happening." She looks over to the bed next hers and immediately runs over to the unconscious faunus girl and starts to sob at her bedside. "Its all my fault!" she cries out.

"Ruby, you weren't responsible for-"

"YES I WAS!" she snaps at me, something that doesn't happen often at all and I begin to realize that this girl must be a very important person to Ruby if she is acting like this. "Sorry uncle but its just…" she begins to cry again and Tai grabs her and gives her a hug and Yang and I join in.

"Its ok Ruby." Tai says as we all begin to comfort her while she sobs in our embrace.

"I'm sorry."

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT, THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE ITS KIND OF HARD TO CONTINUE AFTER SUCH AN INTENSE SCENE. ANYWAYS SORRY FOR NOT POSTING OFTEN ENOUGH, I GET REALLY LAZY MOST OF MY TIME SO I DECIDE TO DO NOTHING BUT PLAY VIDEO GAMES BUT I EVENTUALLY GIVE THE AUDIENCE WHAT THEY WANT SO DON'T WORRY I DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS. ANYWAYS I DON'T THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS THAT GREAT BUT IT WAS IT QROWS POINT OF VIEW SO IT WAS PRETTY DIFICULT TO PULL OFF, HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I CAN.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO YOU GUYS HAVE ALREADY READ WEISS'S, BLAKE'S, AND RUBY'S DARK AURA FORM BUT YOU STILL HAVENT SEEN YANGS SO HERE IS WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU. UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO GET YANGS DARK AURA FORM OUT OF THE TOP OF MY HEAD HOWEVER I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS SO I WOULD LIKE YOU TO SEND ME AS MANY I DEAS AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN FOR WHAT YANGS DARK AURA FORM SHOULD BE I WILL KEEP THIS FANFIC ON HOLD FOR A WHILE UNTIL I CAN GIVE ENOUGH PEOPLE A CHANCE TO GET THEIR IDEAS DOWN, THE PEOPLES WHOS IDEAS I GET INSPIRED BY WILL RECEIVE A SHOUTOUT, HOPE TO SEE SOME CREATIVITY FROM YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR HELPING OUT**


	18. Chapter 18

Ruby:

"I'm sorry" i cried by Velvets bed as i feel her unconscious body. I can't help but feel helpless now, what would happen if i lose her? What if she never recovers? Dad, uncle Qrow and Yang stand behind me trying to reassure me that she will awaken but every time i just worry that it won't happen and it tears me apart. What will i do without her, i can't live life knowing she is gone.

"Mrs. Rose, you seem to be awake" i hear the doctor say "that's right i was in a coma for about two days, who cares anyways?" i think already feeling miserable as all i can do is sit and watch my girlfriend struggle to live and wake up, the doctor examines me to make sure i am well and soon leaves. Once he leaves i go back to sitting next to Velvet hoping that she will regain consciousness. Dad said that he was going to get my clothes incase i wanted to get out of this hospital dress thing and uncle Qrow said that he was going to get me some food. Yang tells me that she will be checking up on the rest of the team and they all leave me to stay with Velvet

I am not the only one sitting by her though, i noticed team CFVY as well being here, Coco has tried to reassured me like all the others that it will be fine, but how the hell would they know? I noticed that Coco and Fox are a bit more touchy feely than usual but i don't pay mind to it, my brain is still stuck on the unconscious Velvet. Dad and uncle Qrow returned with food and my clothes. I want to get out of this thing and actually dress up but at the same time i dont have the energy to get up and do that. I am too drained from today and probably will be drained for a while. It's hard enough trying to eat after being emotionally destroy let alone get up and get dressed.

My dad and uncle left saying they will go to sleep and assured me that Yang will still be here, i still don't care really but i just nod just to let them know. Its has gotten pretty late and i look at Velvet and decide to muster up just enough energy to lay next to her. Sleep doesn't come my way though. I keep remembering the events over and over. All i can see when i close my eyes is Velvet being clawed by that beast over, and over, and over again.

Time flies as you stay inside your head is what i learned as i look out the hospital window only to notice that the sun has come up. My eyes feel heavy but in no way do i feel like shutting them.

The days keep coming and going, all the same. Reassurance by my family, food, some concern here and there that i should sleep or i would get sick or something and that it isn't healthy only for me to ignore them and then i would attempt it only to fail again because of nightmares. Its almost been a week like this and it hasn't gotten any better, a couple days ago i noticed professor Goodwitch had awoken, i would wonder what happened but i don't care at the moment. Professor Ozpin surely seems to care a lot, he must feel very relieved, as the person he likes gets out all good and happy, ready to fight again and all, meanwhile mines hasn't showed any signs of recovery. My teammates haven't woken up either, one more thing to ruin my life i guess. My nightmares have gotten worse, at furst it was just Velvet and the incident but now i am seeing my mother die too. I can't help but cry more and more, if i didn't have a cup of water by my side at all times i would surely be dead due to dehydration because of how much i cried.

It's just not fair, why me? of all people why do i have to live like this? I have done nothing wrong, my team has done nothing wrong, for remnants sake i thought that there was a god here that protected those that wanted to protect the world, but as i think about everything that has happened to me as i look at the cross that my mother gave me i come to realise that maybe there isn't a god, maybe this is how reality works. It hurts, it hurts so much just living at this point, i wish it would be me in this coma and not her, why, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER!?

I close my eyes in exhaustion and i can finally sleep because my brain is too tired to even dream at this point. I am about ready to give up on life, to let go. However one thing stops me from doing that. The one thing i kept denying would happen. As i feel something pass through my forehead getting the hair out of my face, i look up and see a smile with soft eyes.

"Hello, Ruby"

AUTHORS NOTE: GUESS WHO IS BACK, I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN WANTING THIS AND HERE YOU GO, I JUST GOTTA SAY THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH MY LAZYNESS I PROMISE THAT I WONT DO THIS AGAIN…. NAH JUST KIDDING I WILL PROBABLY BECOME LAZY AGAIN BUT HEY I GAVE YOU CONTENT DEAL WITH IT, ANYWAYS I WILL BE UPDATING A LOT FOR A BIT SO STAY TUNED


	19. Chapter 19

_3rd person:_

Her eyes had open. It felt like she was just sleeping for a day, however it had been weeks. Weeks that felt like an eternity to others. She is looking up into an unfamiliar white ceiling.

"Where am i?" She asks weakly not knowing where she is or how she got there.

She attempts to sit up but soon feels something keeping her pinned to the bed she lays on. She is quite confused as to what could possibly keep her from getting up and walking around. That is until she looks down to see a girl with red tips laying on her peacefully. She smiles and caresses her head softly trying to remember what happened before she appeared where she is. Bits and pieces flow through her mind and she can sort of remember what did happen. That didn't matter at the moment all that mattered is that she lets her little red know that she is ok. With that thought the little redhead moves slightly and opens her eyes slowly looking up at the person who had been caressing her in her sleep.

"Hello Ruby" Velvet says softly as Ruby's eyes widen.

"V-Velvet!" she says and she soon pulls her into a huge hug as she cries on her shoulder saying how scared she was and how she thought she had lost her faunus girlfriend. Velvet felt awful knowing that she nearly scared her to death but she knew she would have felt worse if she let her get hit by that beowolf that she only vaguely remembers.

"Shhhhh, its ok, i am ok now, i am here" She says rubbing the little redhead's back as she tries to calm her down from crying…. that is when she heard it.

"VELVET!?" '_oh no'_ soon after she hears the noise Coco had already pounced on her crushing Ruby and not worrying about collateral damage, then fox joins from the other side and finally Yatsuhashi picks all of them up in a huge bear hug making it feel like she may die soon due to either too many broken bones or lack of oxygen, or even both.

After they were done nearly suffocating Velvet, Yatsuhashi went to got get the nurse. In the meantime Coco had to catch Velvet up on what she missed.

"So Vel, we have been meaning to tell you this after the mission but since you were unconscious we weren't able to" Coco smiles, grabs Fox's hand and gives him a kiss on the lips "You were right, and now Fox and I are dating!" She says cheerfully as she hugs Fox.

"That's great you two! Oh, now we can have a triple date! You and Fox, Ruby and I, and Weiss and Blake!" As soon as she mentions that the room falls into silence as most of them lower their heads. Velvet noticed this and was soon scared of what had happened, "What, what happened?!" she says fearing the answer.

"Well, Velvet it's sort of complica-"

"NURSE, THEY ARE AWAKE, COME ON HURRY!" Coco was cut off by Yang yelling over and they peek to see Blake and Weiss sitting up on their hospital bed.

"Ummmm, nevermind i guess we can, after we get all of you out" Coco said.

"What happened to them?" Velvet asked now more curious than worried

"We will explain later"

Soon the nurses and doctors came in to check on all three of them to make sure they were all healthy and able to go to their dorms. After being dispatched team CFVY and team RWBY all went to team RWBY's dorm as insisted by Velvet who wanted to spend time with all of them and catch up. However their walk back was a bit odd. They felt an incredible amount of tension between Weiss and Blake, they didn't know why but they were extremely worried. Soon Weiss was the one to stop at her tracks.

"You guys go on ahead" She says and turns to Blake. "Can you come with me? We sort of need to talk" Weiss said, with a soft and sad tone, almost as if she was about to break in front of all of them.

"Weiss, i don't know, i don't even think i can stand being near you" Blake said as everyone gasps at her words, they would have never thought they would see Blake and Weiss in this situation, not until many years, they were extremely worried but decided to not interfere.

"Blake please!" Weiss yells as she starts to cry, if it wasn't for the fact that her aura is still drained pretty badly she would have turned by now. She only had just enough aura for a few bits of ice crystals to appear on her face. "I-I need to fix this, i need to let you know, i want to explain myself" she fell to her knees, she couldn't handle being strong any more, she broke and now she was sobbing on the ground.

Blake saw how terrible she looked, how much this had hurt her. She knew she didn't mean harm, but she wasn't sure she could forgive her, not until she proved herself. "Ok" she said weakly and began walking "Meet you at the hill" She said and left Weiss sobbing on the ground.

"I-I really messed up this time" She said as she stood up, she looked over at her friends, they all looked at her with concern in their eyes. "We will be there after we are done"

"Weiss, what happened to you two?" Ruby asked.

"I-I will meet you in the room" was all she said as she began walking to the destination. She knew that this will be the most painful day of her life, she had to come out and fix it, but she doubted she would, she messed up. More than she ever had before in her life.

She made it to the hill and saw Blake standing there looking over the city. "Why?" She said without looking at Weiss, knowing she was there. Weiss hung her head low, she knew what she was asking.

"Blake i am s-"

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR AN APOLOGY!" She said as she turned to her, Blake had definitely been crying before Weiss had arrived but the tears kept coming down rapidly. "I-I want an explanation, i thought you were different, i thought maybe i would have been able to tell you this and you would accept me…" Blake's sclera had turned black, it's the only thing her dark aura was able to enhance for now "But now i find out that you are no different from your family, your cruel, cold, AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUR-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Weiss yelled crying more. "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE HELL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Weiss started to breath heavily until she was ready to talk. "I lived with a family of riches, but all the money in the world doesn't change the fact that neither one of my parents cared enough for me, they didn't want a daughter, they wanted a son to carry the family name, after Winter had left to join Ironwood at the atlesian army they forced the company on me, i could see it in their eyes, they hated me, they always saw me as a mistake, and what's worse was that i was their punching bag"

She turned around and unzipped her corset to reveal her back, Blake saw in horror, and nearly vomited it was covered in an arrangement of scars. "They took turns letting out their anger, it was always because the White Fang made their company lose money, and they hated losing money, they hated the faunus because of the White Fang, and so i eventually began to hate them too, because they were the reason i kept being abused and tortured… by my own parents" Weiss put her corset back on and turned to Blake. "Do you understand why i reacted that way now? It is not because i am like my family, it is because of what my family had done to me… and now i realise what my dark aura is fueled by…. loneliness, all of my life i have been alone, no friends, no family, i was all completely alone with no one to take care of me… with no one to save me from my own family"

Blake was silent, she didn't know how to respond to such a story, she just thought that Weiss was insensitive but now, now she understood why she acted the way she did, she felt horrible, she didn't know Weiss lived such an awful life. She kept quiet and hung her head low in shame.

"Show them to me" Weiss said.

"W-what?" Blake asked confused

"Show me your ears"

Blake hesitated she didn't know if she should or not. After a few moments of silence she decided to just end it and take off her bow. Weiss went up to her and began to feel over the soft fur of her ears. She gave a sad smile. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I was scared of being outcasted, looked at differently, i was afraid that you would just began to hate me for what i am, I didn't want to lose any of you… i guess that is what fuels my dark aura, the fear of being outcasted by the ones i care about, it has happened so many times before, i would make friends and once i showed them i was a faunus they would freak out, call me a liar, a freak, they would become people i never knew… and then i would be all alone again, almost like you" she sighed "I guess i have to explain myself now, huh?" Weiss nodded

"Tell me everything"

Blake gave one nod "ok, i have been a part of the White Fang, i was practically born into it, i have been influenced to fight for our rights as faunus. I was at the front of every peaceful protest ever since i was a little girl. We didn't used to be violent… that is until the leader stepped down and a new one rose up. He had different methods of handling things, what used to be a peaceful protest became violent and bloody, we stole and murdered. After i had realised what had become of us, i left. I refused to do their dirty work and went on my own." She looked at Weiss who had been listening intently. They had both stopped crying a while ago, but their eyes were still showed how much they had cried. "I swear Weiss i am not apart of them anymore, i am sorry that we caused you a terrible life" Blake said and turned her head away from her "I understand if you hate me now" she said and was surprised when Weiss hugged her from behind.

"I don't hate you Blake, i love you, and nothing will change that, i am sorry for the way i reacted, i never knew you were a faunus if i did i probably wouldn't have reacted the way i did" She said.

"Thank you" Blake said her sclera had changed back to normal and Weiss's face did not have the crystals of ice anymore, She started to cry, but this time they were tears of joy, it was a dream come true to her, even though it was in her worst nightmare. She turned to Weiss and hugged her back "God i don't deserve you, i love you so much" she said

"Just shut up and kiss me, kitty cat" Weiss said with a smirk and Blake did not hesitate to do as Weiss said. They gave each other the most passionate kiss they had ever had, they knew now that nothing will break them apart, they had made their love stronger, enough to overcome anything. They parted their lips and looked over at the hill. The Sun was setting and they felt exhausted from the events they had. Soon Weiss came up with a devious plan and looked over to Blake. "Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?" She asked Blake.

"No, why?"

"No reason, just thought we could do something"

"Like a date?"

"Yep exactly"

"Should we invite Ruby and Velvet?"

"No, i actually want some alone time with you" she said as she leaned in closer to Blake as she whispered seductively "bring something you don't mind getting torn"

Blake blushed furiously much to the amusement of the heiress.

"Come on, the rest are waiting for us at the dorm"


	20. Chapter 20

_Weiss:_

Blake and i started heading towards our dorm. I didn't even realise until now that it was getting late, the sun was setting over the horizon as we walked through the forest towards Beacon. I started thinking about all that has been happening in the past month alone, dark aura, relationships, fights. It was all so new to me, i never thought my life at Beacon would be anything like this. It honestly scared me at first but then i realised… i have been through so much that this shouldn't be scaring me, it should be making me stronger. So i am determine to have these crazy events as my lesson in life as not only a huntress, but a person. At some point we will need to talk about how to deal with the dark aura problem, it wouldn't do any good in being a huntress if we will only lose control and destroy half the city.

However that thought can be left for another day, the crazy fight i had with Blake today drained me and i just want to lay down and go to sleep, hopefully snuggle up to my kitty cat while i am at it too. As we continue to walk in a comfortable silence, this time through the halls a Beacon hand in hand. I can't help but feel like that fight was necessary for us to be able to stay in a relationship, now i feel like my love for her has grown stronger, like i could take on anything with her by my side, i finally know who the true Blake Belladonna is and i love every atom of her being. I also hope that she feels the same, mostly because now i am determined to actually keep her for the rest of my life, which will bring me to my biggest problem of all… trying to keep father away from her.

I won't be keeping my relationship with her discreet by any means. Father will eventually find out i am a in a lesbian relationship. He may not know that she is a faunus at first unless he actually digs through her entire life to find out. However he won't be happy about it even if he doesn't find out about her faunus heritage. He will most definitely yell, force a breakup, try to kick me out of Beacon, disown me and probably many more things. However what i am really scared of is of him trying to murder Blake. I can feel it already, the hatred within him about me 'failing' him as a daughter, and if he dares try to hurt the love of my life, i will not hesitate to fight him back… even if i have to kill my own father to keep her safe.

Mother is a whole different story, i hate her as well, but not as much as i hate father. The only reason i despise my mother is because she married just for the money, and does not care about anything else. She always agrees with what father says and supports only him, because if she does she keeps the marriage and with that marriage comes money. I know for sure she doesn't care what i do, she acts like she does but she doesn't at all. She even tortured me alongside my father because he started to do it, all for the money. I won't hesitate to fight her to keep her away from Blake either, but i doubt she has the guts to go against something that will actually retaliate, she is a coward.

Then there is my sister. The only family i actually like, it's been so long since i have spoken to her. I love her just like anyone would love a sister. If she were here with me, i bet for sure our relationship would be that of Yang and Ruby, except a bit more formal. I know that she will actually be the only one to accept my lesbian relationship with Blake, however she will be extremely worried for me because she knows how father and mother will react. However all she wants is for me to be happy, and i wish the same for her. I really wish she was here now, i want her to meet Blake. I don't want to keep this from her anymore than i do but she is always busy since she works for the Atlesian army.

My thoughts come to a stop as we approach the door to our room and before Blake even has the chance to turn the nod i pull her a bit.

"Hm? is something wrong" she asks me a bit worried as i look into her beautiful amber eyes.

"No, i just w-wanted to know i-if you would like to sleep in the same bed?" i ask nervously still not used to being the needy one.

She smirks at me "ofcourse princess"

We finally unlock the door and we are met with… yelling?

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING, THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU AND RUBY ARE CUTER THAN FOX AND I" Coco yells playfully with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face as she sits on Fox's lap as he cuddles her. Yang, Yatsuhashi and the team JNPR seem to just be bystanders staying away from the beds, choosing to be seated by the walls until the war dies out.

"COCO, YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO, THAT NO ONE CAN BEAT US, I HAVE A CRAZY LOVABLE COOKIE MONSTER, WHAT DO YOU HAVE" Velvet retaliates as Ruby blushes while sitting on Velvets lap on my bed, as her scratching of Velvet's ears slows due to the embarrassment.

Yang finally notices us and sighs in relief. "Finally, they have been at this for about half an hour, jeez what… took youuuuu-" They all turn to us with mouths open, almost like if they would drop to the floor all except Velvet, who is for some reason smiling warmly at us.

I begin to worry as to why they are reacting this way and i can tell Blake feels the same way. '_do we have our dark aura features on us? i thought that went away' _I take out my scroll and look at myself and notice no distinction of my original features '_well if that isn't it then what?'_

"Ummmmm, is something wrong" Blake finally asks and i notice Ruby Whisper something to Velvet to which she nods and Ruby approaches us with nervousness and i begin to wonder why.

"Ummmm, Blake, can i touch them?" She finally asks. '_what does she mean touch… them… oh dust' _I turn to Blake and notice that she hadn't put on her bow and Blake seems to be confused at Ruby's words as well, most likely because she hasn't noticed that her ears are revealed.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" Blake asks still clueless.

"Ummm, Blake sweety? your umm, bow" I tell her.

"What? is there something wrong with it?" She touches her ears thinking the bow is still there until she feels the soft fur… and she freezes.

"Sooooo, is that a no?" Ruby asks innocently still wanting to touch Blake's ears. Blake is still frozen.

"Blake, it's ok, i think they don't mind it, come back to me" I tell her snapping my fingers in front of her so she is out of her frozen state. still nothing. I sigh '_fine kitty cat, if you are truly frozen i will have to heat you up and defrost you' _I grab her face and pull it towards me until our lips clash. I can feel my plan start to work as her stiffness dissipates and her arms wrap around me as my right arm wraps all the way to her right shoulder as my left pulls her in deeper. It surprises me how much my plan actually worked as i feel her wet muscle poke at my lips, without any objection i open my mouth to let the intruder in. Our tongues are soon enveloped in a glorious waltz. Soon we are interrupted by a very rude brute.

"I guess we learned who truly is the cutest couple here huh?" She says and soon Blake and i part our lips blushing furiously.

"Ummm, can i explain myself tomorrow, i am really exhausted." Blake says.

"No need to explain to us kitty cat" Yang replies, and i glare at her.

"Hey Ruby?" I ask my death glare not leaving the brute as she continues to smirk thinking she is so smart.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"How much purple dust do you have?"

"Hmmmm, depends how long do you want it to last, i got one minute, five, thirty and an hour"

"I will take thirty, it will be enough for a blonde to learn that only I can call my girl kitty cat!" I saw Yang's smirk fade, and her eyes pop in fear.

"Whoa whoa, sis are you seriously going to let little ice queen give me purple dust!" she asks fearing for it to not be true.

"Well, not for free, i do request something." Ruby's says.

I sigh "Alright, how much do you want, a thousand? a million?"

"What no, i just want to really touch Blake's cat ears" I look over to Blake and she blushes in embarrassment as she hesitantly nods and knees down for Ruby to scratch Blake's ears. I can see her eyes shine in fascination as she scratches on Blake's ears. "Velvet, look these are sooooo cute, but not as cute as yours i swear i would just nibble on them… actually, that's not a bad idea now that i think about it" She says and Velvet turns into a beet red matching that of Ruby's cloak. "Ok, now that i am satisfied i will go get the dust now"

"Better make it an hour now, i want Yang to eat her words after calling me 'little ice queen'" I say as Yang begins to cower more.

"You got it." She fetches under her pillow and takes out a case with vials of dust, she hands me one with the label '1 hour'. I start towards Yang and she begins to panic more.

"OK, OK SORRY JUST PLEASE DON'T PUT THAT THING ON ME I BEG YOU!"

"Hmmmmmm, i don't know"

"I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?"

Yang gulped down hard almost regretting what she was going to say. "Yes, anything"

"Ok" I say and hand the vial to Ruby.

Ruby put the vial away and heads to the bathroom to do her business i would imagine and then… i heard it… the words that sent shiver down all of our spines, well… only team RWBY.

"Oh, look a box of cookies!" I hear Jaune say. We all froze, that day we knew. We had to save the dork before he was killed.

'_That idiot!'_


End file.
